The Greatest Emotion
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: Pride can make you loose out, Lust can be a dangerous emotion, Jealousy can make you do terrible things. Can these 4 people control these emotions as they learn there's more than meets the eye to the people they were first irritated by.
1. Chapter 1

"i am not working with him" arguably one of the favourite divas in wwe history said, ill give her that, the fans seemed to like her for some reason, god knows why, they're only here for eye candy, people seem to enjoy them wrestling to which is absurd to me, this is a mans sport after all.

"im sorry im afraid this is a storyline which is not negotiable" the writer said looking up at the both of us

"well i refuse to do it" she sticks to her guns ill yet again give her that, she didnt just roll over

"well then it's been a pleasure but you know where the door is"

"fine" the women muttered angrily "ill do it but i wont like it"

The writer nodded "i understand romantic are story lines not anyone is comfortable with"

"and with such a big star you must feel intimidated" i looked at her and smirked at my own input.

She looked at me "you have to be kidding me" she turned her head to our creative team "is he serious right now?"

"oh, believe me, baby, im serious"

"dont, call me that, i have a name" she seemed irritated by me, perfect!

"Here's your scripts" he pushed them towards us over the table, he looked at the diva "you'll be pleased to know there's no kissing" she grinned and stood up

"at least I get to work with zack and eve" she spoke flicking through the script as she vacated the chair area

"what?" I grabbed my script and flicked through

"laters cena" she spoke walking out smugly

"god! I hate divas" I muttered to myself as I left the room also.

"dont worry" she called back grinning over her shoulder, has her hips always swayed like that? "the feelings mutual" she grinned before pushing open the divas locker room door with both hands disappearing inside.

"bro"

I looked over my shoulder finding zack walking towards me

"Did you just have the meeting?" he asked jerking a thumb to the writers room I was standing outside of.

I nodded "yeah" I lifted the script up briefly

"working with the divas ay" he flicked his eyebrows "that eve bro, she's hot, can you believe she's my girlfriend"

"it's not real zack" I chuckled at him, poor boy, must have been awhile

"i know but still" he spoke

* * *

><p>I was forced to sit in a room with the two divas we'd, by we I mean me and zack, be doing the storyline with. It was awkward it was them and us. They were in deep conversation about something and be and zack were just sat watching, I don't know why he was watching but I was amazed that one would say half a sentence and the other would know what they meant before they had to end the sentence. I think it's rude to be honest im trying to be nosey towards there conversation and they cant even have the common courtesy to speak in full sentences.<p>

"john" zack snapped me out of watching the divas

"yeah" I sipped my drink as he moved around nervously on his chair

"you um, you've had a lot of sex right?"

I looked at him "when? Today? … some, not a lot" I shrugged

"oh its um im asking because I was with a girl last night"

I raised my eyebrows "really" I turned to him

"And I um couldn't .. I was unable to .. I really wanted to but I couldn't quite"

I got the hint, I slapped my hand on his back "dont worry about that man it happens"

"it's happened to you?" he questioned me

"yeah" I nodded "...once"

"well what did you do?" he asked

"i did it anyway" I nodded slapping his back as I stood up and walked towards the girls

"what?" they asked looking at me

"i just, I thought maybe we should actually do what we're meant to be doing"

Eve sighed "i suppose" she angrily grabbed her script "look" she said standing up I took a step back "we" she motioned to her and the other one, I looked at her, for the life of me I couldn't remember her name.

That same very one folded her arms looking at me "dont know my name do you" she asked

"yeah" I said I turned and flicked through my script she brushed around me grabbing it from me

"i cant believe you don't even know my name" she raised her voice at me

"ok look im sorry, I have a lot of women in my life, it's hard to keep track" I argued my point straightening out my shirt

Zack walked up eating his sandwich "haven't you noticed he calls every girl babe" he nodded "it's so he doesn't do the whole wrong name thing"

Eve and the other one gave me a look "your a pig"

I gasped and pointed at her "mickie"

She clapped sarcastically "well done, A+ to you"

"ok look" zack put his sandwich down "if we're going to pull this storyline off we need to work together and get along, so im putting my foot down, we are going to have to spend quality time together"

"what?"

Mickie folded her arms "you cant force us"

"that" I pointed at her "is a good point"

"thank you"

"your welcome" I nodded "see we don't need to hang out, we get on just fine"

"get" mickie snapped "your hand off my ass" she shoved me away I smirked as I chuckled "you are such a pig how do you even get women to sleep with you" I just looked at her as she rambled on about something, she was hot angry. The way her nose twitched was cute, wait! Did I just say cute? Oh god! It's begun, the thing zack told me about, this is not good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok so do you like this? im not sure about it, let me know, please :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

"i am not getting on that bus" eve folded her arms, I looked at her I agreed but zack could be persuasive.

"it's obviously not big enough for four of us" I argued motioning towards the big tour bus in front of us, it was big but, not big enough for four. It was Zack's idea that we all share john's bus, he thinks if we're together twenty four seven that will make us like each other. I get what he's trying to do but forcing the matter, in a small environment, it's going to be a long ride to the next city.

"will you just get on the god damn bus" Cena snapped from the top of the steps "you've got to let me nap, im going to get cranky"

"going to?" eve asked I looked at her and chuckled

"come on" zack grabbed eve's hand and dragged her onto the bus

John looked at me "we will leave with out you" he raised his eyebrows "you can try me if you like"

"i hate you" I said climbing onto his bus and my eyes widened

"i know right" eve spoke looking at me with the same expression, I think we were both thinking the same thing.

"john's a neat freak" zack spoke from the couch he was lounging on.

"your not kidding, where's all your stuff?" eve asked spinning, there was literally hardly anything in this bus other than appliances.

"it's all in it's specific place" zack spoke as he looked at John, I turned to look at him and for the first time, I sore the John Cena looking embarrassed.

"I'll um, ill put your bags by the bunks" he said softly walking past us

I watched him before going over to zack "what you watching?" I asked he raised his eyebrows at me "what? I cant try to be nice?" I asked eve chuckled as she sat the other side of him.

"i think im going to like this" he smirked putting his arms around us

Me and eve laughed as we pushed him off the couch, into john's path. Who looked down at him. Zack smiled up at him as he put his arms behind his head "hey"

"your a freak"

"and I can see up your shorts"

"Jesus" John said moving away quickly "sore him didnt you?" John asked

Zack shook his head as he chuckle "no, but that'll teach you to start wearing underwear"

"where are you going?" eve asked "i thought you were having a nap"

John grabbed his wallet and opened it "change of plan" he shoved the wallet in his back pocket

"going to buy underwear?" zack asked

"uhuh" he nodded

"you don't own underwear?" I asked shocked "but it's always hanging out when you wrestle"

"you've looked huh?" he smirked flicking his eyebrows I gave him a look "that's the only time I wear underwear, if im going to wear it on a regular basis I need to stock up" he nodded at me

"yanno when your with girls" I really shouldn't of asked that

"jealous? Every girl wants a piece of john" he smugly sat in the dining table booth

I just carried on, ignoring what he said "dont they ask why you don't have underwear on"

John shrugged "they don't mention it"

"dont you just love the fact we're bonding" zack grinned, still laying on the floor I might add

"over john's underwear?" I said standing up "yeah it's real precious" I said sarcastically before checking out the rest of the bus.

* * *

><p>I was looking up at the sun roof when John appeared from nowhere and spoke to me "i watch the stars from there to"<p>

I looked at him and blushed slightly, i didnt realise he had been watching me. Since he was trying to be nice I decided I would to "yeah, ive always wanted to go out of the city and sit somewhere and see the stars"

"yeah, your meant to see more away from the city lights" he nodded smiling slightly "sorry I didnt know your name"

I shrugged "it's ok, it doesn't really matter"

"well it does, I go on about respect but surely it's disrespectful not bothering to learn sometimes name"

"you aren't exactly a big fan of the divas, I wouldn't expect you to know what we're called" I shrugged "or particularly care what we're called"

"well um, im sorry any how"

"come on bro" zack walked past us "we have a video game with our name on it" he smiled going to the end of the bus that was lined with a couch a TV in the corner with a games console with it.

"ill be right there" John nodded at zack, it was like he felt he had to talk to me

"it's fine" I smiled slightly walking around him "you go hang out with zack, you don't like us, bet you cant wait for us to get out your hair"

* * *

><p>I watched her walk back towards the front of the bus which was more a kitchen area, it wasn't at all comfortable to spend your time. Why did it bother me that she seemed upset?<p>

I sighed and went to join zack the whole time I was playing the game with him I couldn't get her out my mind, I guess you spend an entire day with someone you begin to care.

"i was thinking" I said to zack pausing the game looking at him "since yanno you want us all to get along" I glanced away towards the girls talking "maybe we should invite them to play, I mean, it's probably not there thing but at least we offered right?"

"oh my" zack smiled "i never thought I'd see the day John Cena" he patted my back "you are making progress my friend" he stood up

"what?" I asked confused

"You hate the divas, especially if you have to speak to them for any reason, so for you to share your bus and offer to hang out with them, dude that's massive" he smiled "glad your trying bro" he spoke before walking down the small corridor that had the bunks either side where we'd sleep.

I considered zack one of real friends in wwe, I had associates but I didnt have many real friends, I guess if you spend most of your time with girls and develop an ego, people don't like you all that much.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened john's fridge and looked towards the girls "hey you not coming down there?" I asked casually

"didnt think we were allowed" mickie spoke from her lounging position in the booth and eve spoke from the other side

"we figured it was the men's area"

"it's cool, we'll allow you in" I joked smiling they both got small smiles on there faces as eve lifted her head back up

"it's ok, we're fine, we're talking girl stuff anyways, probably nothing you want to hear about" she spoke so softly, she seemed so vulnerable, I wanted to stroke her hair and feed her grapes, is that a weird urge to have? I mean normally it's the other type of urge but with her, getting into her pants, didn't seem important. Not that she'd probably let me but that's not the point.

"try me" I challenged sitting on the sofa bench opposite them

"dude what is taking so long with my drink" John called, you sore him before he appeared, he sore the look I gave him "oh" he said to himself "ill just" he pointed to the fridge and moved towards it "get it myself" he finished

"can we ask you a question, as men" eve said sitting up more her legs still stretched out along the booth chair, oh the legs, I had to literally wipe away drool.

"as men" mickie spoke up "she means, you answer honestly, don't say what you think we want you to say"

"ok" me and John shared a look before answering

"i think I should sit down for this one" John sat leaning forward

"what are you doing?" I whispered to him

He looked over his shoulder at me "looking interested"

"oh, right" I left it a few seconds then leaned forward my self "please continue"

"we have a rule since we're going to be hanging out a lot now" eve spoke

I looked at John then nodded "ok"

"what's that?" John asked

"no more flirting" mickie said with a serious look on her face "yeah, no more, it's awkward when we're stood right there and they're looking at us with the, poor girl doesn't think he's cheating look"

"ok" I spoke confused

John sat back before standing up "well that's going to be tough, I find it hard to be around attractive women and not flirt" he said putting his beer cap in the bin.

Eve looked to her left at John "well you were around me a lot today and you didnt flirt"

John smirked "little sad about that sweetie" he touched her hair lightly pulling an aww face at her.

"shut up john" eve snapped "are you going to stop flirting or not"

He crouched down to her height "for you, anything"

"dont patronise me" eve said looking at the man not amused

"now now you two, we were getting on don't start now" I tried to be the peace maker

John sat down looking at the girls "so yanno when the divas all have a match and you go back to the locker room"

"yes we get the opportunity to see the girls naked and no we don't look" mickie snapped at him "gosh, why do you all ask that question"

"see" John smirked "we're not the only ones that are pigs Minnie"

"it's Mickie"

"i prefer Minnie" John nodded

"You don't get to pick my name" Mickie said as if John was stupid, which to be honest, I think he must be slightly if he doesn't even know mickie's name.

"what about a nickname then" John put his hand out towards her

"fine" mickie muttered "but just because im not having this argument every day"

"victory" John cheered punching the air he pretended to have a note pad and pen "mickie zero, John one"

"bad moove" eve sang under her breathe

Mickie raised her eyebrows "oh it's on"

"what?" John asked confused

"i will get you back" mickie spoke standing up before going to her bunk closing the curtain.

"is she changing?" John mumbled

"i dunno maybe?" eve mumbled back

"oh that's hot" he sat back nodding smirking

"dude what?" I asked confused

"she's in there" he said turning his head to me "naked"

"yanno" we heard mickie call "these curtains aren't sound proof"

"are you naked?" John called to her, me and eve just shook our heads in disbelief

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"that's why im asking knob head"

"hey" mickie said getting out her bunk

John gasped then narrowed his eyes at her "your not naked"

"no duhh" I never noticed unill now but mickie was really sarcastic when she was annoyed.

"can you be naked?" he asked

mickie smirked "naww has it been a while"

John shook his head "no, you can never see enough naked ladies"

I nodded at mickie "that's true"

"your pigs" eve chimed in


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the bus moving, i got up from my bunk looking down towards the kitchen area where we spent most of our night last night "hey"

I jumped at the voice behind me "dont do that" i whispered angrily at John sat playing his video game at the back of the bus

"sorry" he didn't even look at me he was focusing on his game

"didn't realise anyone was up" I spoke, gently sitting next to him

"im an early bird" he said simply I sore him move his head as I stood back up again, it was awkward he wasn't exactly trying to keep a conversation with me "fancy a game?" he asked

"I'm hopeless at video games" I smiled at his little friendly smile towards me

"ill teach you, sit" he patted the empty spot I was sat in I took a seat and he handed me a controller

* * *

><p>I rolled out my bunk I surprised to find John playing video games with the girls, he looked at me as I walked in to the area, he was lounging at the back on his ipad as they sat nearer the TV playing the game.<p>

"morning" I sat down watching what John was doing.

"hey" he looked up at me "Randy should be here soon"

"oh cool" I nodded

"john" mickie said

"yeah Minnie" he smirked at me when she sighed

She looked over her shoulder at him even she looked abit amused "didnt know you cared enough to give me a nickname"

John smiled slightly at her "put it this way, if you were going to get run over I'd save you"

"Didn't know you were such a charmer"

I looked at eve I think she was thinking the same thing as me, Were they flirting?

"aww your a sweetheart" this time I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, a part of me thought she was another part thought she wasn't.

Eve then put her controller down and rose to her feet "I'm going for a walk, fancy coming?"

Mickie looked up at her "yeah sure, I need to get off this bus for abit"

* * *

><p>I was walking with Mickie towards the arena you could hear the fate calls of some of the dedicated fans that hung out here all day to catch glimpses of us. "micks"<p>

"yeah" she looked at me

"be careful ok"

She chuckled "i think i have the walking thing down i have been doing it for 30 years"

"i meant with john" she looked confused "I'm not stupid, i can see it and by the looks Zack had I'm guessing he can to"

"you've lost me" she stopped walking folding her arms I walked a few steps before turning to her

"your flirting with him, you know what he's like"

She chuckled "eve, your reading to much into it, it was just harmless flirting you know me i always do it and so do you"

"yes but not with john or Zack for that matter who i think is putting on an act by the way but that's not the point, the point is, you cant get away with flirting with them"

"you think Zack's fake?"

I shrugged "i dunno he cant of got the reputation he has by being the way he is" i shrugged again "i dont know maybe I'm wrong but, hey! Don't change the subject"

"i appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl, i think i can handle it if john makes a pass at me"

"i hope Zack's not being fake, he's sweet"

"don't go falling for him now" mickie smirked "you wont get away with it"

"your hilarious" I jokingly narrowed my eyes at her

"didn't get very far" John spoke locking his head to us as he walked past

"bitching about you that's why" mickie called after

He span himself around back to us "can I join in?" he asked folding his arms "i love talking about me"

"why are you so smug?"

John looked at mickie "have you seen me?"

"yes" mickie spoke, she looked him up and down then shrugged "ive seen better" I had to control my laughter, john's face was priceless

"you have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed

"no" she shook her head i had to bite my lip just to stop myself from laughing. "so um i forgot to tell you, i have a date Friday night" she smiled at me

"oh my god how did you forget to tell me that"

she shrugged "i dunno"

"you dont know, oh come on that's huge" i smiled "sooo" i poked her "who is he?"

She looked as though she was bracing herself, oh god who is he? "Trent barretta"

john laughed "that guys still employed here"

"john shut up" i snapped at him "i didnt know you liked him"

mickie shrugged "i dont but he asked and i figured that's why you go on a date right get to know them better who knows i could really like him"

"or your just so hard up for sex he's the only one that will put you out your misery" John chuckled

"yanno when we were talking this morning i thought jackass john was a front, maybe i was wrong maybe nice john is the front" mickie said, she looked really upset before she walked away. i watched john watching her walk away, a flash of guilt and maybe regret went through his eyes but you could definitely see the worry.

"ill have you know" i started which brought his attention to me "she gets plenty of offers she just doesn't believe she's good enough for anyone because of the shit guys like you have put her through"

"woah hang on dont blame me i barely even spoke to mickie before this storyline"

"i didnt say you, i said guys like you"

"what are we exactly?" he asked as zack joined us

"self obsessed twats that are only concerned with the next time they get laid because they're to scared to fall in love with someone for fear of being hurt, i know your type, being a jackass will wind you up a very sad lonely man john" i said before walking away to find mickie


	5. Chapter 5

"there you are" I looked over my shoulder to find zack shutting the divas locker room door "I'm impressed" he said gesturing to my divas title I won in my match tonight

I looked him up and down before replying. "I'm not" He chuckled.

"So you coming back to my bus later?"

"That's funny because since it's john's and I already stay there I think you know the answer" I faked smiled at him.

He stepped forwards towards me, I stepped backwards, my eyes not leaving his.

"It's alright, I won't bite" He walked forward until my back was pressed against the wall. No one was around. My breathing became heavier. What was he doing? "unless you like that stuff" he whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes as his hot breathe went over my skin "what do you say to turning the light out and do what we both want to do" He said, what was he doing? This was too real. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I asked softly

He ignored my question "Where's mickie?" He asked me.

"she's busy" I replied.

"You know what zack" I continued.

"Mm" He replied

"If I were to say, ok, let's do it, you would run a mile, if I were to say let's have a relationship, I wouldn't see you again" It's true as soon as he gets what he wants he legs it. He smirked. "I know you're sort" I sneered at him

"Try me" He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"You have no idea"

"About what" He asked me, we were so close I felt his breath on my cheek.

"About love" I whispered.

"If I thought for one second, there was no chance, wouldn't waste my time" I looked at him.

"No chance on what?" I asked

"Love" I shook my head.

"You just like the challenge" I could hardly breathe, we were so close, I had no idea what to do, I feel scared and I have no idea why.

"It's hardly a challenge is it, when you're love life is so rocky" He replied, I was shocked, what did he know? He didn't know anything about me. Sure I haven't been in a relationship for awhile, but so what? Maybe I just don't want to get tied down yet, what business was that of his?

I started to walk away he grabbed my wrist.

"It's ok" He whispered to me. And reached to turn the light off.

"dont bother, you won't get what you want"

"If you don't want me, why are you still standing here with me?"

I didnt answer, I couldnt answer, that was a good question, he was holding me here or anything. His arm snaked around my waist as he flicked the light off, he pulled me closer, my hands were on his chest I could push him away, but I wasn't. He started to plant kisses on my neck; he made his way up my jaw line. I had to try and catch my breath. He smirked at me as I didn't resist, it was like I was paralysed and I couldn't push him away. His hands travelled downwards, he pinned me up against the wall, lifting my arms up to each side of my head. He had me pinned down, but I wasn't putting up much of a fight, I just starred at him not knowing what to do. It was like I was trying to shrink myself into the wall. He looked at my lips before leaning in, he came closer and closer and just as we were about to touch lips the light was turned on.

"get out" mickie snapped pushing him away from me "what is the matter with you?" she snapped raising her voice at him

I sighed when John stopped from walking past hearing the shouting "what's going on?"

"leave! And take your pervert friend with you" mickie snapped

"why what happened?" he asked confused

Zack looked at me, my breathe caught in my throat as his eyes looked into mine "you ever want to see where that would finish, come find me" he then walked out as John followed trying to find out what he meant.

Mickie looked at me "you ok?" she asked

I nodded "yeah im fine, he didnt do anything"

"you sure?"

I nodded again "yeah, he was just testing how far he could get"

"gah! He's such a pig" mickie said turning her back going over to her stuff

"yeah" I starred towards the door "such a pig"


	6. Chapter 6

I was watching zack with John playing video games they were like a couple of teenagers, laughing and trying to push each others controllers out the other's hand.

Mickie was sat behind them on john's ipad, she only spoke to him if she needed to since he insulted her, she would of at least made the effort before then now she doesn't see the point.

"ok look I cant take this any more" John suddenly snapped he put his controller down and turned to mickie "im sorry about what I said the other day, it was rude and I apologise"

"so did you and your locker room buddies have a good laugh about the fact it's been awhile"

"woah wait don't act all wounded I said I was sorry"

"what sorry that you let me walk around for a few days wondering if people knew private things about my life"

"don't flatter yourself mickie I have a lot better things to talk about then your non existent sex life"

"well at least I won't be walking gonorrhoea awareness campaign in a year"

"yanno what mickie, I don't give a crap about your feelings any more"

"oh because you've really spared them haven't you"

Me and zack looked at each other as they squared up to each other "Maybe you wouldn't be so up tight if you let a man give you a hard shag once in a while"

"news flash! Life isn't all about sex! Yanno what one day, you'll fall for someone who wont just fall in line at the snap of your fingers then you know what a bitch love can be, because it's not all about condoms and all the fancy positions you can put her in, it's deep it means something"

John just looked towards her "nice speech, think that up when normal people are out having sex"

"yanno what?"

"what?" I closed my eyes when John smirked

"forget it" she through her hands up

"mickie" I called out as she grabbed her jacket from her bunk and headed off the bus, John picked up his beer and sipped it before sitting down picking up his ipad.

* * *

><p>I was sat on a bench in the hotel near the arena everyone who didnt have the luxury of having there own bus were staying in, I looked up at it.<p>

I heard someone sigh as they sat next to me I looked and I was zack. "what do you want?" I asked

"maybe I was wrong" he started sitting back with his hands in his pockets "about the sharing a bus thing" he nodded towards the hotel "thinking the same thing huh?"

"yeah, was thinking of going and booking in" I nodded softly

"look I wasn't forcing myself on eve, it looked a lot worse than it actually was, if she told me to stop I would of, she could of moved, I wasn't forcing her to stay there" he spoke softly, he seemed so genuine, maybe he was

"not really my business though is it" I sat back "i shouldn't of got involved, it wasn't my place, she just, she didnt look to seem to want that as much as you"

Zack chuckled softly looking at me "yanno your not so bad after all"

"gee thanks" I smiled

"John only acts like that with you because you stand up to him" I looked at him as he turned his head to me "yanno that girl you described that doesn't just fall in line when he says so, im afraid that's you without the feelings" zack nodded "as mad as it sounds he's just angry, like every other girl you don't blush at everything he says"

"eve doesn't" I pointed out he then raised his eyebrows I gasped and put a hand over my mouth "oh eve" my shoulders lowered

Zack laughed as did I "im not saying fall in line"

"im not backing down from him"

zack held his hands up "fine, you win"

"see, why cant John do that"

"because like you, he loves to win, your far to alike it's why you clash"

I folded my arms "and just when I started liking you"

He shoved me playfully as we laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

I climbed onto the bus after another live show "ok we can get going" I said to the driver

"wait" John said looking up from his food "who's this?" he pointed to my niece

"oh this is Lucy, my niece she'll be on the bus for awhile"

I chuckled at john's face when she smiled and waved excitedly at him "great"

"you know you love the idea john" I guided Lucy by her shoulders to the bunks "top or bottom" I asked

"can I have the top please?" she asked "then I can use the bottom for my toys"

"sorry kid" John put his plate in the sink "one only" he downed his drink "it's the rules"

"ignore him" I looked at John "he just likes to get his way, you take both"

"sorry guys, we're back" eve dropped her bags "no room at the inn"

Lucy gasped "they said that to Mary and Joseph today in the story miss told me, it's an epidemic"

Mickie chuckled "who's the kid"

"Lucy, Zack's niece" Lucy informed the girls

"speaking of no room at the inn, sorry ladies no room" John smirked "should of kept your place when you had it"

"oh shut up John your not bon jovi" mickie snapped at him

"what?" John asked scrunching his face up

"shut up" mickie said to him

"whatever" John rolled his eyes "you cant stay here, Lucy has the top bunk and uses the bottom bunk for toys now"

"it's fine" mickie smiled at Lucy "we'll just crash on the couches" she then sneered at John

John began walking towards me as he passed he stopped "they can't outnumber us"

"relax john" mickie said "we're girls not Nazi's" she rolled her eyes and went into the back.

I raised my eyebrows pointedly at him "you going to let her win John?" I whispered

"i pick my battles" he said before climbing up into his top bunk "and besides, are fights get ugly, don't want to scare little Lucy"

"im 9" she looked at him

"wow" John spoke sarcastically

"i will slap you"

Mickie laughed "aww zack I love your niece" she looked at John as she walked past giving him a look he scowled at.

I watched John watch her "woah" he called out hoping down and going towards mickie "your not drinking my beers no way"

Mickie looked at him "i want a beer, there is beer, im having a beer"

"what kind of women drinks beer?" he sneered at her

Mickie walked around the man "the one that doesn't have any other alcohol to make this situation any more bearable"

"i hate her" John whispered to Lucy at he walked past following mickie

"she hates you" she called after him

"cute" John spoke to mickie "getting her to fight your battles" Mickie flicked her magazine page "oh real mature, the silent treatment" John sarcastically clapped "i am hurt!"

* * *

><p>"hello?" i answered my phone<p>

"hi mickie, it's steph"

"oh hi" i sat up properly, I don't know why, it's not like she can see me

"about your storyline with John Cena" she took a pause I wasn't quite sure whether to speak or not "we've decided as of right now it's not something we want to go ahead with" I heard her flick over a page "but we have you down for feuding with Beth phoenix for the women's championship, it's not confirmed yet it's something we're discussing in the next meeting"

"oh ok" I nodded, again, I don't know why "do you know when Ill find out whether that's happening or not?"

"probably next Monday night, im sorry mickie, my four o'clock is here, im going to have to go"

"ok bye"

Well that was good news, I no longer had to worry about on screen kisses with John, I knew him, if they happened, he'd never let me forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed, I was stuck with the sprog today according to this note zack left, the girls seemed to of suddenly disappeared.

"ok look" i said to Lucy "i have things I have to do, you can either come with me, or yanno, not" I grabbed my jacket my wallet and the keys to my rental parked near by and headed towards the end of the bus to get off

"wait" she called out

"what?" I asked turning to her, she looked slightly scared

"you can't leave me here"

She looked so helpless "fine" I sighed "get your shoes on"

She smiled and sat down putting her shoes on I rolled my eyes as I walked off the bus "and get a jacket it's cold out" I gave myself a what the fuck look after that.

* * *

><p>I was stood at the bottom of the steps getting sick of waiting for Lucy "Lucy will you hurry up" I shouted<p>

"who's Lucy" an all to familiar voice said I looked around, she was the girl that would always be there for sex if I couldn't get another girl, she would travel hours just to satisfy me, she thinks she's my girlfriend but, it's just sex for me, she also believes, she's the only girl ive been sleeping with for the past 3 years. "john?" she questioned "are you cheating on me?" she asked

"your talking crazy" I sighed

"yanno, ive always thought you were cheating with girls, you never bring me to any events your work have, and yanno what im getting a bit si-"

"im ready" Lucy bounced down the steps

I gave Kim a look "yanno, im hurt that you think I would do that"

"baby im sorry" she came towards me, I kept my hands in my pockets, she kissed my lips softly "forgive me?"

"ok" I said softly kissing her lips "you'll pay for that later though" I winked at her "what?" I asked looking down at Lucy who was tugging on my shirt

"is she your girlfriend" she asked

Kim crouched to the little girl, great "yes sweetie my names Kim"

"Lucy, I'm his friend's niece"

"yeah baby" I said taking her pulling her away "im sorry but I cant see you today"

"why?" she asked not looking to pleased, she was high maintenance at times but she knew what I liked in the bedroom.

I looked at Lucy not really paying attention to us then to Kim "her mother's died" I lied

"Recently? She doesn't look like her mother just died, if it was me I'd be sobbing"

"i never said it was recently, it's the anniversary so they thought it was best she come visit her uncle for a little while, you know Zack Ryder right?"

"John ive told you hundreds of times I don't watch crappy wrestling" and that is why she is gagged during sex! It turns me on and shuts her up, it's a multi-purpose.

"right" i nodded "well, anyway, yeah she adores me and she really was looking forward to today"

"ok" she put her arms around my neck "you can make it up to me later though" she kissed my lips "do that thing I like"

I raised my eyebrows, in her dreams, my needs first lady! "sure thing" I kissed her lips

* * *

><p>I was walking through the mall with my girl when i spotted eve and Mickie shopping as me and my girl got seated for lunch i could see right into the shop to see them.<p>

* * *

><p>"He has a girlfriend?" eve questioned me<p>

"it could be his sister" i know Zack had been telling eve everything she wanted to here as of late, about how he's changing and how he wants her and no one else, i hate to tell her i told you so but i did tell her that he only wanted sex and if she didn't give it him he would find someone who would.

"it"s Rosa Mickie, it's not his sister. Does he even have a sister?"

"i don't know" i mumbled "look i know you liked him and you thought he was changing but don't give him the satisfaction of knowing it got to you, for all we know he's using her to make you jealous" i sat her down on a chair they had by the changing rooms "we told him not an hour before we came we we're coming here, and he never mentioned it, babe think about it"

Eve nodded "ok, he wants to play a game, i can play to"

I smiled "good for you, so what you going to do?"

"god knows" she sighed "why do i even like him he's a pig"

"that's a question only you can answer babe I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>I turned my head to Kim, we were in her hotel room later that night. "I should get going, we should of left for the next city over an hour ago" I said sitting up<p>

She looked at me "maybe I could come travel with you" she said "i miss you when im not with you"

"um, there's not much room on the bus baby, im sorry, maybe when Lucy goes home" I moved her hair out of her face, I could be sensitive.

"and when will that be?" she asked sitting up holding the sheets to her chest

"i dunno, a few days, gives you time to go home and get your stuff packed for a longer stay"

She smiled "ok" she nodded "i like the sound of that"

"me to" I lied, of course, one woman? Could I really do that?


	9. Chapter 9

Mickie and eve were at the back of the bus whispering to each other, the girls still hang out on the bus, they like me, just not john, I was paranoid to say the least, I had the feeling they were talking about me, im hoping eve didnt see me at the mall with Rosa today, we've been dating since our time on ecw, but, over time the feelings I once had have slowly gone, ill be honest, I have cheated on her.

I'm planning on breaking up with her for eve, but only if I know eve will date me for definitely.

"do you think there talking about me?" I asked John

"who mickie and eve?"

"know the other people on the bus" I spoke sarcastically, I chuckled in my head, I think mickie's sarcasm was wearing off on me.

"oh well um" he shrugged "i don't know maybe, why would they?"

"ive um, ive kinda been hitting on eve"

"ain't you with Rosa" he asked as he lounged in the booth laying out looking at me

"yeah"

"dude" he chuckled and nodded "that's amazing"

"no it's not" I said to him and his smile dropped "yeah ive cheated on Rosa before, but, she's different" zack looked down the bus at her "i wish she'd just give me a chance to prove to her id change for her"

"dude what are you talking about" John asked sitting up "look, you have the opportunity to bang two divas at once, not a lot of guys have the chance to be able to say that"

I shook my head "this isn't about sex"

"woah" he put a hand out towards me "back up zack, your talking crazy"

"i just, I think, I need to think about my future now not just having one night stands, I want a wife John, I want kids, im never going to get that if I carry on the way im going"

John raised his eyebrows "wow, um ok dude, then, do what you got to do"

Zack sighed "it's not that simple though"

* * *

><p>Me and eve had officially taken the 'man area' they sore us here when they came back from there autograph signing and didnt bother to come join us or even question why we were suddenly back on the bus. Maybe secretly liked are company, I chuckled on the inside that even sounded stupid to me and I said it.<p>

I was starring towards John, he was so hot in that tight white shirt, I know I shouldn't be thinking that after what he said to me which ive not spoken to him since by the way but, im a women I have needs. I suppose the fact im still with Trent also makes it wrong.

He looked at me and motioned for me to go to him. "ill be right back" I said to eve and walking towards him "before you start, im not in the mood for you having a go at me"

"i just, wondered if you wanted to come for a walk"

"why would I want to?" I asked putting my hands in my back pocket "look ive just had some bad news and i-"

"please" it was something about the pleading eyes that got me

"ok" I spoke softly with a nod

* * *

><p><em><strong>;P im writing chapter 49 as you read this! im on a roll! i love this story! hehe trust me! there's a lot of juicy things going to happen :D hope your ready for a roller coaster ride :) <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

"cheers" she said softly taking the can of coke I bought for her.

"it's ok" I sat opposite her on the picnic bench "so um, I know you probably wont believe me after last time I tried but im really sorry about what I said I just, I know it upsets you and I was wrong to use that to hurt you"

She looked down "i guess I shouldn't of called you a walking gonorrhoea awareness campaign in a year"

"aah … you were probably right" we both chuckled softly as i placed my can back down "so um, how's it going with, Trent?" did I mention I hate him?

"ok I guess" she looked at me "can we not talk about this?"

"come on tell me, I promise I wont make fun of you or use it against you in the future" I leaned forward onto the table

She shrugged "he's a nice guy, he treats me right, he's doing everything right I just, don't, feel anything"

"maybe it's the age gap"

she looked at me "dont you start that"

"what?" I chuckled

"ive got eve referring to him as my toy boy whenever she can, I have my mother saying oh mickie, I know younger men may seem the better sexual option but think about your kids mickie, think about the kids they'll be ever so confused why mummy is older than daddy"

I broke a small smile as I tried not to laugh "your mum sounds... interesting"

"that's one way to put it" she chuckled "i just, don't feel anything and it's not even like I can be with him for the sex"

"aahh he's know good huh?"

"no, he wont put out"

"what?" I raised my voice

Mickie shrugged "dunno, must be me because what I ever do he doesn't seem to take the bait"

I now feel bad after what ive been saying to her, I felt bad before but now it's gotten worse "trust me, it's not you"

"you seemed to think so"

"i was being a jack ass, just trust me, he's probably gay or something"

She chuckled as she nodded "well the stack of porn he carries around, I don't think he's gay"

"ahh so there's a doubt there" I pointed at her smiling she smiled as she chuckled softly "your pretty when you smile" I smiled when she blushed "cute when you blush to"

"shut up" she whispered looking away, she was adorable shy but, didnt want to say that and make her uncomfortable or anything.

"Don't get told that a lot do you" I asked she then looked at me, almost asking how did I know that "i can tell by the way you reacted"

* * *

><p>We were walking, I looked out at the scenery, John did bring me to a gorgeous beach, I loved nature and landscapes, there so beautiful.<p>

"i love all this kind of stuff" I looked at him as she stopped at the end of the pier, he had the mountains behind him and the sun beating down on the both of us as it set.

He looked me in the eyes, his eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips and I knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to do. I guess I understand what zack was explaining to me now, eve must have been the same, it was a weird feeling. You felt like that he had trapped you yet you could move away at will, it was the eyes, those blue eyes that gave away so little about what he was thinking normally, now, they were alive with emotion and feeling.

His hand went softly to my jaw line as he leaned in, I don't know what was happening, one day we cant stand each other, the next we're stood on a pier with a romantic setting about to kiss, I closed my eyes when his lips softly met mine.

* * *

><p>She put her arms around my neck as we kissed, ive never gotten this feeling from kissing a girl before, all these butterflies going around in my stomach, the feeling of never wanting to let her go. Was I being to forward in thinking I wanted to settle down with this women? After all it is just a kiss and she is dating someone else.<p>

Who

I hate by the way.

And did I feel guilty about Kim, hell no! If she's coming to stay I need to get me a lot of sex with a lot of women and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickie quickly pulled back from me suddenly "i have to go" she looked agitated by the situation

"mickie" I reached for her and she backed away

"Don't touch me" she held a finger towards me "don't, touch me" I don't know whether I was reading to much into it but she looked scared "im meeting Trent I have to go" she rushed off not even looking back, I sighed, why did I have to fall for someone who hates me?

* * *

><p>I was with Trent having a drink, he was a great guy to hang out with he was so not my type thought.<p>

"You seem really distant with me" Trent spoke softly

I looked at him he turned the TV off and turned to me "i don't feel anything towards you" I spoke he turned his head away from me "i just, I just didnt know how to tell you"

He looked at me "it's fine, if im honest, im not really looking for a relationship and I think you are"

"not getting any younger" I chuckled softly with a shrug of my shoulders

"you'll find someone eventually, yanno what they say, if you stop looking they all come at once"

"they say that?"

he shrugged "i dunno something to that effect"

I chuckled "i know it's corny and I hate when people say it but, I would like to stay friends"

"me to" he nodded with a sincere smile

* * *

><p>"where's mickie?" eve asked me when I got back to my bus and sat in the booth<p>

"you ok John?" zack asked me sliding in opposite me I looked up

"yeah, im fine why wouldn't I be?" I snapped at him with an attitude

"ill ask again" eve spoke "where is mickie?"

"oh shut up eve it's not like I killed her chopped her up into small pieces and fed her to the fish" I stood up and headed towards the back of the bus

"john, where is she?" eve questioned as zack followed her

"with, Trent" I spat his name in disgust

"is that your problem" eve asked "is it? Is the fact mickie doesn't fall at your feet and beg you to sleep with her why your so horrible to her"

"no"

"then why John? Why are you so horrible to her, John, John!"

"because she's right" I shouted snapping once again "i did fall for someone who doesn't want me and it feels like shit ok, for the first time in my life I've actually wanted a relationship with a girl and she doesn't with me and it makes me sick! To think he gets her and I dont" ok why did I just say that? Is that what I really feel?

"john i-" eve sat next to me

"forget it" I waved her off "maybe this is god's way of telling me, the way I see women, is right for me, good night" I stood up and went into my bunk

* * *

><p>I watched eve, she seemed uncomfortable under my gaze "i should go" I grabbed her arm as she got to the bus steps, I let her walk to the bottom and I moved my hand down into hers lacing my fingers with hers.<p>

"i don't want you to go"

"please don't do this"

"tell me you didn't want to kiss me that day and ill leave you alone, you say that and im gone out your life"

She looked into my eyes "i cant say that" I went to kiss her again but she pushed me away moving backwards "but I cant be with you, im not being someone who you sleep with for a month get bored then move on again"

"i wouldn't do that"

"funnily enough zack, I don't believe you, look at Rosa, dumped her not even 5 weeks you were with her"

"but it's different with you and I got back with her, ive been with her years, I can commit"

I sighed when she interrupted me "you give me these feelings ive never gotten before, it'll be different with you, I know zack, Rosa told me" she gave me a look before walking away


	12. Chapter 12

I lay in my bed, feeling more exposed than I ever had. Trent barreta of all people lay next to me. Neither of us had said anything. I tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was naked.

"Well, that was stupid." I finally said.

"Very stupid. We forget it ever happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." I said quickly, "We were drunk."

"Exactly!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

"Thrilled that's sorted!"

"Me too."

"Me too!"

There was another long pause.

"You know, this doesn't really help you convince me that you don't have feelings for me."

"Trent… shut up." I said getting up and throwing on my clothes quickly, I looked around at him and rolled my eyes at the fact he was laying smugly in my bed.

"The boys are going to love hearing the story about how you are in the sack"

"and im sure the girls would love to hear what your packing in your tights"

"well played" Trent nodded

"Don't bribe me, I can deny everything"

"what makes you think people will believe you over me"

"what makes you think people will believe you over me?" I asked him the exact same question, it was a good question not that I'd tell him that, he's smug as it is.

"Will you stop copying everything I say?" he seemed annoyed as he pulled his jeans on from the night before

I folded my arms "sure thing"

"yanno your a bitch"

"and you need a hair cut"

He faked a chuckle "hilarious"

"and for the record, im not a bitch, im just not a morning person, especially when I have to share the morning with a smug arrogant" I was cut off by his lips pressed against mine

"thanks for the compliment" he winked at me before leaving my room. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed, I don't know what happened, one minute we were telling each other how there was no feelings there, drunk I might add, I probably would of never told him the things I said sober. And the next I was laying next to him naked the next morning after having sex the night before.

Oooh god, eve's going to kill me.

* * *

><p>"you did what?" she snapped at me "i cannot believe this, mickie"<p>

"i know I was drunk, i"

"i thought you didnt have feelings for him"

"i dont"

"i thought you didnt do one night stands"

"i don't"

"well mickie you clearly do" she put her hand towards me as she paced my room

I plopped down onto the couch sitting on one of my legs "I've got a run through with John today"

"yeah"

"that should be fun" I spoke sarcastically

"john seemed agitated after your walk, what happened?"

"nothing"i mumbled picking at my nails

"your picking your nails, your uncomfortable, what happened mickie?" she sat next to me "did he hurt you? Did he force you to do something you didnt want to do?"

"no, eve, no" I sighed looking away "i just, I think, yanno when zack was going to kiss you in the locker room"

"um, yeah but I don't get what-"

"well um, zack explained it to me and I, I think, that's what happened with me and John except, no one interrupted him"

"you kissed him?" she asked shocked

I nodded "i got lost in the moment I put my arms around his neck, his lips felt amazing, then I realised, im cheating on Trent, yeah maybe I don't like him but he's a nice guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that"

"what did you do?" she asked tentatively

"i pushed him away, told him I was meeting Trent and walked away not looking back"

eve sighed "mickie" she slapped her thigh "if you want this storyline to work with John, you cant mention Trent around him"

"why?"

"john's jealous of Trent mickie"

"what why would he be jealous of him?"

She sighed "think about it mickie" she tapped my thigh standing up "you'll figure it out"


	13. Chapter 13

I was sat in the main locker room with zack, yeah I had my own locker room but it was lonely at times being in there on my own. Kind of looking forward to when Kim comes, at least she'll be rabbiting on about something to drown out the quiet.

"Apparently mickie and Trent broke up" zack said to me discreetly

"like I care" I scoffed looking away, I liked to think she broke up with him, maybe to be with me, but I highly doubt that, and the fact Kim was coming made it harder for me and her to do anything.

"dude, you should of seen her body" I sighed when Trent walked in with his friend curt

"didnt waste much time did he" zack said to me, maybe mickie was right, maybe he did think it was her, was that idiot blind or something.

"aah dude it was amazing" he said opening up his bag "her clothes do not do her any justice, at all" curt raised his eyebrows at him "mickie" I looked at him "is gorgeous and gives an amazing blow job"

"dude" I said noticing everyone was listening "do you have no respect?" I asked

"says the guy who's motto is fuck um and leave um"

"dont give me attitude" I said to him

"your just jealous"

"of what?" I asked looking at him narrowing my eyes slightly

"the fact I can bed her and you can't"

I shoved him into the wall "listen you little brat, trust me if I wanted mickie I would have had mickie"

I walked away trying to calm down after the guys seemed worried I would of punched Trent "of course you would have"

"oh get a hair cut Trent" I said sitting back down

"funny, that's what she said to me this morning whilst we were laying naked together"

"get him out" I raised my voice "get him out before I punch him" I put my hand to the side of my face rubbing my temple.

* * *

><p>I sat watching John nervously, Trent really was pushing his look "hey man maybe you should leave it" I said to them<p>

"oh shut up zack" he said to me "ever since you got in good with Cena and started to get things we've never been good enough for you, trying to keep us as a rebound by telling us john's secrets"

"what?" John looked at me

"yeah that's right, how do you think I know your like in love with mickie or something, oh the big bad ladies man has fallen for a women who doesn't want him, ooh wa wa wa" he faked cried I then cringed at the sound of john's fist connecting to his face

"i cant believe you" John said to me

"john i-"

"leave me alone, I thought I found a genuine friend in you, I guess I was wrong, I want you off my bus" he said before leaving. "and take that stupid little brat with you"

* * *

><p>I walked into the room I was supposed to be going through my lines with mickie in, steph was supposed to be there to but there was no sign of either of them.<p>

I looked and there was a crew member doing something "um, mickie's not well apparently, steph told me to tell you they called off your meeting until tomorrow"

"oh ok, thanks" I nodded and left the room, sick my ass, I thought to my self she's been avoiding me ever since we kissed.

I don't know what to do or think any more, she's got me so confused, I need to talk to her. "john" zack shouted running towards me

"leave me alone zack"

"john I really need to talk to you"

"im busy" I kept walking, not stopping, seems like every one I cared about was hurting me lately

"please just give me a chance to explain"

"no" I shoved the back door to the arena open and luckily he didnt follow me.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood up when there was a knock at the door, I half expected it to be eve but instead John was there

"John?" I gasped we hadn't spoken since the kiss and strangely I had missed him and are stupid arguments we would have over the most trivial things.

The left side of his mouth twitched curled up into a nervous smile, "Hey…"

"What do you want?" I really wasn't in the mood

"Can I come in?"

I shrugged "i guess" I took a step to the side and he passed me. He dithered nervously in the middle of the room.

I closed the door "What's up?" I asked not really caring about the answer he was probably coming to have a go at me at the fact I lied to get out of line rehearsal today.

He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before putting his gaze on to me "Trent?" He finally managed to say.

I leant against the door, "If you've come to lecture me…"

"No. I haven't," john looked frustrated, "but I need to know… why trent? You told me you didnt have feelings for him"

I repeated the story I had told eve, just a shorter version "Alcohol, high emotions" I explained simply.

"So…" john stared at me, "You don't like him?"

I looked at him in surprised, "Trent? No of course not! Which makes everything seem ten times worse"

"Well, I wouldn't worry. This is wrestling where most of the men are players and most of the girls are sluts."

"Great. I'm a slut." I said miserably, knowing that it was true. I looked down, only a slut would have one night stands with a guy she has told her friends time and time again she has no feelings for.

John's eyes had widened when I looked back up I guess he realized what he had said "I didn't mean that! I just meant that things like that happen because they are sluts. They as in all the other divas, bar eve of course, Of course, you get normal people who do things like that too-" john babbled shrugging a lot

I grinned. I had missed him and his back tracking babbles.

"I get it." I reassured with a nod a small smile

"You said 'high emotions'... what did you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I wonder what happened before that would make me have high emotions"

His face showed me he immediately understood. "Oh."

"U huh…" I murmured, dropping my head.

"We never talked about that, didnt help that you avoided me."

He gently lifted my chin with his thumb and bit his lip. "I'm so confused," he told me in a pained voice, "I don't know what I want… or who I want."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He smiled shaking his head, "Since I met you, everything's changed. How I feel" He broke are eye contact and turned his head away but didn't drop his hand "I don't know what to do."

"I…" My voice trailed off as I was unsure about what he meant, was there someone else was my first initial thought, who he wants? Must mean there's more than one girl right?

"You have messed everything up." John told me with a smile on his face, "I can't stop thinking about you and when we're together we have so much fun, in are own weird way and I feel like I can give up a different girl every night for you" He didn't tear his gaze away from mine, "ive been trying to think about what ive wanted but it's been so hard to concentrate when all I've wanted to do is kiss you"

My heart sprang to my throat and I opened and closed my mouth, not able to say anything but feeling I needed to.

"When I found out about you and Trent" I sore him close his eyes then open them seconds later "It hurt"

"John… what are you…" The words were stuck in the lump in my throat, why was I scared about where this was heading.

John gently rested his forehead against mine and took a deep breath "You were right, I did fall for someone who didnt fall in line like I wanted, and it feels like shit knowing she doesn't want me like I want her"

"have you asked her?" I whispered, my eyes scanned his face that was so close to mine but his eyes were firmly closed

"no, she was dating some long haired skater dude" he smiled as I chuckled softly


	15. Chapter 15

I sat down in my locker room, I figured there was a lesser chance of running into Trent or Zack here.

I looked up when my door opened, eve stood there "you haven't seen mickie anywhere by any chance?"

"oh um, she told steph she was sick" I said

"told? So you think otherwise"

I stood up pulled her into my locker room and shut the door "please don't tell anyone" eve pulled a face at me "oh god no, im not hitting on you"

"oh" she folded her arms "good go on then"

"can, can you give Lucy something for me?"

"why can't you do it?"

I sighed "im not talking to zack"

"what? Why not?"

"it doesn't matter just" I sighed as I dug into my bag "when we went to the mall, she sore this bear and I wouldn't buy it for her" I held it towards her "just give it to her for me please"

"sure" she said softly taking it from me "but why cant you give it to her?"

I sighed "i might run into zack and she kind of hates me" I looked down "i called her a brat and made her cry, mickie slapped me"

"oh my god when was this? I did I miss this?"

"when you got back from the mall, and you went out to get some more drinks"

"ahh so that's why she was scowling at you" eve nodded, I looked up at her "ill be sure she gets your bear" she spoke before walking out closing the door.

My mind started to wander about the situation with mickie and how im technically in a relationship with Kim, I mean she thinks im her boyfriend that subsequently means we're a couple right? I dunno I never get this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, life is much simpler when you just sleep with several women.

* * *

><p>I found Lucy on John's bus with mickie "hi eve" she smiled at me<p>

"i have a present for you" I sat on the floor with them, they were playing some princess board game

"really?" she smiled at me

"yeah, John gave it me to give to you"

"i don't want anything from him" she stood up and went to her bunk

I sighed "so, spoke to John, he told me why she's mad at him"

"yeah my hand still hurts from that" she nodded at me "feel bad about it though"

"you would" I looked at her

"please don't give me a lecture" she spoke standing up

"we made a deal, neither of us let us fall for them"

"yeah well shit happens eve"

I sighed "let's not fight about this"

"ok" she nodded "you fell for zack" she mumbled

"mickie"

She chuckled "your so easy to wind up"

"i hate you" I shoved her as we both laughed "look, we need to cheer her up, she's nine it can't be that hard"

* * *

><p>I got onto the bus to find the girls at the back and zack at the front "there having a movie night to cheer Lucy up"<p>

I sighed and looked at him "dude, im sorry I called her a brat she just kept going on at me"

He looked at me "it didn't give you the right to shout at her like that, your lucky I never punched you"

"yeah well, I just remembered, im not talking to you" I began walking down the bus to my bunk

"Couldn't of hurt you that much if you cant even remember to stay mad at me"

i looked at him and walked back up to him "you abused my trust"

"like your doing with mickie" he looked up at me "im not stupid" he stood up "ive seen the sly smiles you send each other and how you both sneak off minutes after each other to hang out" he put his hands in his pockets "dangerous game considering you have a girlfriend in Boston don't you think"

"what are you talking about?"

"Kim" he said "yeah, Lucy heard her say you had to do something to her she liked because you had to look after the grieving child" he grabbed a bag "Lucy were going" he called out "your sick, yanno she actually thought her mum had died and I just didnt tell her"

"but uncle zack im having fun" she called back

"dude i-" i said

"save it, that kid loved you, and im not sticking around while you hurt her even more" he looked behind me "now Lucy" he looked back to me "i hope you achieve everything you want out of this, it's just a shame your doing this to a nice girl like mickie"


	16. Chapter 16

I soon got bored with just sitting on the bus alone since eve had a match and zack and Lucy left, so i headed to the arena, I had been hanging out with the man that dresses us for when we're not in ring gear, we have a women who makes that for us.

"You have a visitor." he smiled at me, I was sat on his table cross legged tossing his elastic band ball up and catching it up and catching. I turned my head and saw John stood at the door in his ring gear looking towards me

"How'd you know he's a visitor for me?" I asked

Luke grinned at me, "Darlin', as much as I would love it for John Cena to be visiting for me, I know it's for you." He nudged me in the ribs, "Go on."

I grinned at him before making my way over to John, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Slow evening," he shrugged, "and I could ask you the same thing... are you doing anything?"

"Only getting the latest gossip and then yeah, I believe I was going to eat an apple" I explained simply before grinning, "Why?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"If someone sees us…"

"They'll assume we're friends, which we are. To them." He pointed out and raised an eyebrow pointedly. We weren't telling people we were together, not yet anyway, no one would understand.

I glanced over at Luke, who caught my eye and jerked his head dismissively, "I'm sure my gossip can wait" He waved a hand before going back to his sewing machine.

"Love you!" I called out to him as I left with John "I can't think of a better person to be in charge of wardrobe, he's such a genuine nice guy"

"He's definitely gay though, right?" John put his arm around my neck as we got outside.

I smirked, "That wouldn't be jealously I can detect, would it?"

"Not at all!" He insisted but gave himself away by grinning.

* * *

><p>I was sat on a crate opposite the gorilla position, waiting for john to come back, steph asked if we'd stay late to go over our lines in front if her and creative, they wanted to make sure there would be in screen chemistry to make it seem believable. Sounds simple right? Wrong! It was official me and john couldn't pretend to pretend to like each other<p>

"ok look" the guy who is writing our story line "we'll give you until tomorrow morning to figure this out otherwise we cant go ahead with this"

"just give us some time we'll get this i promise" john reassured the people in front of us

"I'm afraid time is not what you have" steph spoke apologetically "if the fact you two cant get along is inhibiting this then we can get another diva" wow the idea of that hurts.

"we are trying honestly, she moved onto my bus a few weeks ago and it really worked"

"Is that why recently she moved off, your bus?"

"no,no that was because she got travel sickness on it yeah sleeping with the bus moving really made her sick in the morning when she'd wake up" he dug into his pocket "that's why i bought these travel sickness sweet things for her, they do it in tablet's but she's not good at taking those" i looked at him, i never realised he'd noticed that about me or learnt those things

"i didn't know you knew that" i spoke softly, he turned his head to me He half smiled as he shrugged

"i did listen when you told me things, even though you thought i wasn't" I smiled

"that" steph shouted "that's what we won't, go work on that and we'll see you here tomorrow" she smiled

* * *

><p>As we walked down the hall Mickie stopped us "did you really buy me those?" she asked looking towards the gummies before back up into my eyes<p>

"yeah, I figured your gonna have to stay on my bus for us to learn these lines, and future lines to come" I looked up at her "and, other things" she gave me a smile that ive seen plenty of times it was the I would be ok with sex smile. Why was I nervous at the fact I could be having sex with mickie? I never get nervous when it comes to sex? wow


	17. Chapter 17

I was sat on john's bus waiting for him, I was going over my lines for when we practice on the way to the next city.

I got up to look around when I noticed the curtain to the man area was closed, that was never closed. I walked towards it and pulled back the curtain to find it was now a king size bed there instead of couches.

"they all fold together to make a bed" the driver informed me calling to me, I gave him a rhy smile before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>He soon rushed onto the bus.<p>

"you ok?" I asked standing up he looked flustered.

"im so sorry" he spoke

I looked around "for what?" I asked

"i got held up, sorry im late" he picked up his script and sat down I looked at him and joined him. "so how are we going to do this?" he asked looking at me as the bus driver pulled away.

"i um" our eyes met "i"

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly, I knew what he wanted, he searched my eyes for any hint that I was ok with what he wanted. I bit my lip and nodded, a soft genuine smile came over his lips. I took his hand and walked backwards leading him towards his bed.

When we got there he put his hands on my sides kissing me, ill be honest, I was intimidated by him at this point, he was a lot more experienced than I was and the last thing I want is for me to not satisfy him and bore him.

* * *

><p>I was laying there after making love to mickie, wait, did I just say make love?<p>

Wow

Um, anyways, I was laying in bed catching my breathe, I never sweated like this for sex, but I did put a lot into it this time, I loved the feeling I got by making mickie have pleasure.

I looked when she got out of the bed wrapping a sheet around her "where are you going?" I asked softly

She turned to me smiled crawled over the bed and kissed my lips so softly "ill be back" she whispered before going into my tiny yet efficient bathroom.

What we just did was hot, it was passionate, and the fact we couldn't make noise because of the driver made it that much more intimate, if we weren't kissing we were gazing at each other, normally I couldn't even look at the girl, I was in and I was out, it was even like that with Kim.

Mickie came back and lay next to me, each wrapped in our own sheets, I turned my head to her, why was I wanting to have a conversation after sex, that's never happened before, I'd normally just want to sleep.

"come here" I whispered putting my arm out I smiled when she shifted into me putting her head onto my shoulder I put my arm around her waist my hand resting on her hip.

"Didn't have you down as a cuddle after sex type" she spoke softly

"im not" I said honestly "something is different with you" I felt her look up at me so I looked down at her, I smiled softly and kissed her lips softly "maybe relationships aren't so bad" I lifted my free arm and moved her hair out her face and kissed her lips again.

She opened her mouth to talk... "i think we just made our storyline complicated"

I chuckled as I put both my arms around her shoulders and shifted to get us comfortable before settling down to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked down the steps of the bus and pushed the door open and stopped surprised by a blonde women stood there. My heart dropped.

"hi you must be mickie" the women smiled "im Kim, john's fiancée"

"fiancée?" I questioned my voice shaking from the fact I was trying so hard not to cry over this, this jerk.

She grinned "he asked me last night, im not surprised he never told you he's not the type to flaunt things"

I put my bag on my shoulder and swallowed the lump in my throat "well um, I have to go, I have a live show, john's not here, he just went to the store to get milk, he should be back soon" I nodded squeezing past her, I briefly closed my eyes seeing her bags, I must have been the last meaningless sex before his … fiancée came to stay on the road with him.

"oh and by the way" she called I turned to her "i know you fucked him last night im not stupid" she sneered at me

"what are you talking about?" I tried to laugh it off

"yanno you were just someone he wanted but couldn't have, honey he told you what you wanted to hear so he could get in your pants, you mean nothing to him, what we have is special" she came closer to me "you were just a stop gap whilst we were taking a break, turns out he picked me, can't be that good in the sack babe" she winked at me "hey john" she smiled putting her arm around his waist as he came to her side "i think she's jealous that I have you and she doesn't"

"jealous of you please" I rolled my eyes looking away

"it's not my fault John picked me over you" I turned my head as I did I caught john's eye and he looked down "he just needs a real women in his life, not some butch wrestler, John likes to spoil his girlfriends, he can hardly take you to an upper class restaurant" I looked down, fighting my tears again, I don't know why I was letting this bother me "naww look johnny she's going to cry"

I nodded as I looked up "spoil or buy?" I said where was this voice coming from

"excuse me?" Kim said

"yeah honey" I said mocking her "im not so sure this" I motioned to them "is legit, I mean, how long have you been together"

"nearly 5 years why?"

"funny how he's never mentioned you before, ask anyone in that locker room they wont have a clue who you are, you appear from no where, he takes you to fancy restaurant's, your just a prostitute with commitment" Kim scowled at me "naww johnny I think she's mad" i mocked her, I picked my bag up "don't worry, he got paid this week you can charge him for sex now" I nodded fake excited before walking away. I heard her scream her frustrations and as I looked over my shoulder John was holding her watching me.

"drop dead" I mouthed pulling the door open violently, I was so angry right now. At him, at her, at myself mainly for believing the crap he told me, for believing the man he was around me was the real him, again. Why do I fall for his crap over and over.


	19. Chapter 19

I hadn't seen eve in a while so i was catching up with her in catering "so um what's new with you?" i broke the awkward silence, since i thought me and john had become something i had been ignoring eves texts and calls wrongly.

"Zack broke up with Rosa" she had yet to look up from her coffee at me

"how come?" i asked

"she was cheating on him apparently" she nodded

"didn't he cheat though"

"no" she shook her head "only when they were split up or on a break"

I nodded "oh, ok"

"are you ok?" she asked looking up

I nodded "yeah"

"no your not, what's happened?" eve looked at me

"ill cry if i talk about it can we drop it" Eve took my hand and led me to the divas locker room bathroom "spill"

She stood and listen how I told her about how John seemed to change and how I fell for him, she didnt seem to pleased when I told her about the hot passionate sex with had on his bus. I sighed "then I met his fiancée this morning"

"what?" she said softly "oh my god mickie im so sorry"

"it's fine, it's my own fault really, I shouldn't of believed his crap again" I pushed my self to sit on the sink units.

"dont blame yourself, it's like me and zack, there so smooth they say all the right things so you get sucked in" she looked at me "Maybe we should just stick together and confront them together at all times"

"yeah but I like zack, we have this friendship"

"mickie" eve looked at me

"i cant be friends with zack" I sighed "this plans sucks" I mumbled looking away

I heard her chuckle "we're all going to Kelly's room for a movie night tonight you coming?" she asked

"sure" I nodded

"good, been awhile since all of us have got together"

I looked her "tell me about it, is... Rosa going?"

Eve shrugged at me "dont know don't care"

"course you don't" I rolled my eyes

"shut up" she playfully shoved me "i don't"

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I was suddenly dragged into a room by John. We stared at each other I opened my mouth to talk to him, to let him know what I thought, to show him how much he has hurt me, but the words wouldn't come out. I looked around the room nervously, I then realised I was in his locker room, I spotted her stuff, and I felt my blood boil, I slapped him, as hard as I could, I looked at his face, it was red and I was pretty proud of myself.<p>

I went to storm out but he grabbed my arm "what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted at me

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Dumping me for that fake blonde?" I yelled back at him, where were was this confidence to bite back at him coming from all of a sudden.

"I didn't dump you" He reminded me raising his voice

"What about the stuff you said to me john explain that" I challenged him "how it was different with me? How you could live with just me?"

"I never said I was single" He replied back to me, I choked on my own breath.

"You told me you weren't going to sleep around!"

"and I didnt! I never said I wasn't going to sleep with my girlfriend" I looked down "And I meant the stuff I said to you and I'm not going to apologise for telling you what I feel"

"What you feel? You let your 'fiancée' talk to me like that and you just stand there, what kind of man are you?" I snapped at him.

"It was wrong I know, but I can't end things with her, please Mickie you've got to understand" He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close towards him. "I want to be with you, but I can't" He whispered.

"Why not?" I asked shoving him away

"It doesn't matter; can't we just continue to do what we've done" He asked me, I shook my head.

"I'm no one's bit on the side"

"Mickie, please don't do this"

"No, john, no, you did this, what was I just another one of those girls on your list!" I sneered at him.

"No! Don't ever say that, you mean more to me then any other girl I've been with"

"that's not what she said" I snarled at him. "I'm not going to be with you when your with her, you can't have everything"

"I can't break up with her"

"Why not?"

He yelled in frustration. "just drop it" he shouted at me

"bye john" I said softly opening the door

"mickie wait" he grabbed my wrist "im sorry, I shouldn't of yelled" he moved closer to me "i need you, I miss you"

I looked into his eyes "thought we could have been good together you and me, go be with...Kim" I had a hard time saying her name "you clearly cant bare not to be with her" I pulled the door open I sighed as I looked him in the eyes "I'm not just going to be your bit on the side john, I deserve much more then that" My voice was shaking. "I deserve to find someone that wants me and just me, I should be enough for you, but obviously I'm not" I walked out and closed the door behind me. Here we go again, fighting the tears.


	20. Chapter 20

"you don't get it" she shouted at me

"help me get it" I said back, I reached towards her

"dont" she pulled her hands up away from me she looked at me "w-"

"cut" Kim called out, and everyone groaned around us, mickie folded her arms not looking to impressed "yeah im not happy with this arrangement, it would be her" she sneered to mickie "begging him not the other way around right baby" she hung off my arm holding my hand

"get her out of here" steph ordered "im not having her keep interrupting like this, if she cant deal with this storyline send her home" she put her script on her chair and walked away

"bitch" Kim mumbled

"Kim" I looked to her "you cant call her that"

"why not?" she asked with an attitude

"she could make sure you never travel with John again" mickie butted in

"she cant do that"

"she actually can" mickie said towards her "believe me, I hate this as much as you but it's something we're both going to just have to deal with" she looked at the pair of us before walking away to the snack table to get a drink.

"can't you get out of this?" Kim asked me pouting putting her arms around my neck

"i cant im sorry, I don't want to do this" I lied "but ill be much quicker if your not here distracting me" I smiled "my mind, wanders" I kissed her jaw line, she smirked and walked away looking back until she rounded the corner towards the back exit where the buses we're.

"nice" I turned to find mickie eating a biscuit looking at me "you have to fuck her to make her feel secure, a real trust based relationship then I see"

"yanno it would be a lot easier if you kept your sarcy comments to yourself" I said to her

She leant back on the table with her hands resting on the edge of the table looking out at the crew as I made myself a coffee "I dont know why she wants you so bad, your not that good, ive had a lot better"

"you can lie to hurt me all you like mickie, it's not working"

"your really that egotistical to think your god's gift to women sexually"

"A lot of women seem to disagree with you" I flicked my eyebrows at her "you'll want more, they always do"

"well I have news for you, I won't be back, your sleeping around, she probably is to, god know's know what I'd catch"

"i use a rubber every time I have sex, it costs me a fucking fortune"

"you didn't with me"

"that's because I know you don't sleep around to catch something and you have the implant"

Mickie just looked at me, I think she trying to figure out if it was just a lucky guess and whether I was lying about the condom thing.

"didnt know I knew that did you"

"no" she mumbled looking away

I leaned closer and whispered to her "it may pain you to admit it but you cant wait for Kim to leave so I can sleep with who ever I want, admit it you want me to fuck you"

"well" she looked at me are faces close to each others "i wont be back in your bed because of your charm ill tell you that much"


	21. Chapter 21

Me and eve were under one blanket as the other divas all had blankets some sharing some not. They were having a movie night.

"it's been so long since we've done this" Beth smiled as she put the bowls of popcorn on the table

"what DVD's have we got for tonight then?" AJ asked, I feel we got on pretty well, we were both considered 'bubbly'.

"romantic comedies" Natayla said looking through the several DVD's we had

"gee, another reminder that I have a shit love life" I rolled my eyes reaching forward for some popcorn. "bad enough I have to look at his face everyday"

Kaitlyn moved it out of my reach "and we said we would never mention that again" she said with a serious look "your lucky your even back here" I gave her a look and she broke into her smile "we hate you for sleeping with him but we love you also because now we have something over that idiot Kim"

"your just annoyed she ate your starburst" Kelly laughed

"she didnt even ask" kaitlyn raised her voice looking at us "why do I even bother?" she mumbled standing up and going to the bathroom as we laughed

"Does John have friends?" Alicia asked putting some popcorn in her mouth

"he has zack" I said

Eve looked at me "no, there not friends any more, something about zack telling people how john felt about you"

"Well that's obviously bull John never felt anything" I said "can we just watch the film now?" I asked

* * *

><p>I was sat in the booth on my bus, Kim was sleeping still from us having sex before, she'll probably be asleep until the afternoon, at least I get some time alone. One of the many benefits of morning sex.<p>

My phone buzzed and I picked it up, it was a text.

_Did hurting her make you feel big?_

I scrunched up my face at the text zack sent me

_**what are you talking about?**_

_Mickie_

_**I didnt hurt mickie, she wanted it as much as I did**_

_That may be true but it doesn't make it right that you used her_

_**Why don't you stay out of it? You know nothing about what me and mickie had!**_

_Yeah because what it meant to her and what it meant to you were two completely different things. Just stay away from mickie._

_**Gladly! I have Kim!**_

_Yeah that's something to be proud of_

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_You seriously think she just sits at home waiting on your text's, waiting on that call to say you'll be home for a few days, your an idiot if you think your the only one that plays around, your relationship is a sham, I feel sorry for that kid your bringing into it._

I stood up and stared towards Kim in bed as I stood at the door "your pregnant?" I raised my voice

She stirred "what?" she asked rolling to face me, looking very sleepy

"Are you pregnant and just forgot to tell me?"

She sat up looking down at her hands "i didnt know how to" she said softly "You always said you wouldn't want a baby because you'd miss everything"

I sat next to her "what were you going to do? Just make out you were getting fat?" She looked at me "you were going to get an abortion and not even talk to me about it"

She shrugged "seemed the easy option"

"yeah for you!" I stood up "i cant believe you weren't even going to talk to me about this" I turned and she was getting dressed "why did everyone else know and not me?"

"i swear I only told Rosa" she said coming to me "we got close, John I needed a girl friend I could talk to about things"

"cant you talk to me?"

"about periods?"

I shuddered and looked away "fair point" I looked at her when she put her head on my chest, I took a breathe and put a hand on her back.

"what do you think we should do?" she asked softly


	22. Chapter 22

I was stood by my bus with Kim when zack walked over I handed him mickie's boots and he started walking away.

"how did you know I was pregnant?" Kim asked

He turned to her "it's amazing the things you can find out about a person when you know a friend of there's who you have so much over"

"so you black mailed Rosa?" Kim questioned

"Actually no, she just told me, seems she thinks the more she tells me about you two, the easier she'll get me back" he looked at me I looked back at him "congrats by the way, I know you don't like admitting it to people but I know marriage and kids is something you've always wanted"

I looked down and nodded smiling slightly "thanks"

"well um, I should go, im being dragged shopping"

"good luck with that" I nodded chuckling slightly, I looked behind him and eve and mickie were leaning against his car looking at eve's phone and laughing, I missed being dragged shopping with the girls, being forced to carry there bags, I surprisingly enjoyed myself.

"i don't need luck" he smirked "shopping for the bikini battle royal they have" he flicked his eyebrows and walked away.

* * *

><p>I tried on a bikini "what are you doing?" I whispered when zack came into my changing room, mickie was only two down.<p>

He looked up and down, I tensed up, being under his gaze made me feel uncomfortable. He leaned into kiss me.

"Don't" I turned my head away "your only here because your friends with mickie"

"funny because she told me it was your idea to invite me"

"because we can't keep doing this"

"doing what exactly?"

"you hitting on me all the time, it's getting awkward between us now"

"then give in to what you want" he brushed his hand over my cheek "please eve, please" he whispered, his lips touched mine.

My eyes closed as he kissed me tenderly, his hand rested on the bare skin on my hip, his other hand travelled down from my cheek to my hip, my hands rested on his chest.

"hey eve i" we pulled apart when mickie pushed the curtain to the side "oh wow, um, my bad" she blushed closed the curtain over and I chuckled softly putting my head down.

"let me take you out"

"what?" I lifted my head up

"come on please, I'd really like to date you"

I smiled softly "ok" I smiled at the grin he got on his face. "She's never going to let me live this down"

He tucked my hair behind my ear "i don't care, because now, I can do this" he smiled and leaned back in.

"i should really pay for this now" I said lightly pushing his chest

"ok, ill be outside" he nodded and left closing the curtain behind him.

I took a breathe trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, I slowly got dressed again, I was shaking, I don't know why, I guess I was nervous about what this meant for me and zack. For so long now I've wanted to be with but I was scared about him hurting me, I was done fighting something I really wanted. I could never get into a relationship for fear of being hurt, it was stupid.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the next Monday quicker than I realised, me and eve were walking towards the gorilla position for our bikini blow out battle royal, zack turned his body to follow eve as we walked by and he took an intake of breathe in causing a whistle.

I smiled at eve "ill see you there" I smiled before walking away, they were really cute together, at least she didnt fall for a pig, speaking off.

"what's going on with them to?"

"if you were his friend you would know" I said as I kept walking I took a breathe when he grabbed my wrist, I suddenly felt uncomfortable stood in a hall way in just a bikini especially when John seemed to be admiring the view "stop it" I snapped at him. He raised his gaze to my eye level "your engaged with a baby on the way do you really think that's a way to behave?" I asked him

He shrugged "im a man"

"Your an ass, I don't know what I sore in you"

"oh so you admit you felt something" he asked me I narrowed my eyes and seeing I couldn't come up with a come back he smirked, I felt like slapping that smirk right off his lips. I attempted but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, he groaned softly into my ear as I was pressed against him "you look so sexy in red" he was referring to my red bikini, he's not the only man to ever admire me in a red garment, maybe red is my 'sexy' colour.

I didn't even attempt to pull away, I love his smell, the way his hands felt on my bare skin, I was weak whenever he touched me, his touch was defiantly my weakness. The fact he was engaged to be married to a women who was carrying his child completely went out of my mind, this brought me back to when we were alone of the bus and he'd hold me with my face buried in his neck for hours. When he lightly placed a kiss on my neck it was a snap back to reality I pulled away and scurried down the hall to the gorilla position.

* * *

><p>I was sat in my locker room watching her in her match, I cant believe im with eve! She's amazing!<p>

"so, got your own locker room now then huh?" I turned my head and John was stood at the door

"um, yeah, being champion has it's perks" I chuckled softly looking down, I looked up.

He looked at me "congratulations by the way"

I smiled slightly "thanks"

"i never did let you explain why you told Trent and curt about my feelings for mickie"

I sighed and sat back "i only told them because I thought Trent would back off knowing you liked her, I guess not"

"oh"

"so um, a baby huh?" I asked as he sat down

He nodded "yeah, it was a shock"

"it was a shock for everyone we didnt think you had spare time to have sex with your fiancée and all those other women"

He sighed and looked at me "I'm committed now, im going to try to make this work"

"You shouldn't be with someone just because there pregnant" I said to him "look John you can tell me it's not my place but pregnancy isn't a reason you should get engaged or even stay with someone because of"

"it's complicated zack, and im not with her because she's pregnant, im with her because I love her"

I nodded "ok" I sat back again "ok, ill keep out"

"how's mickie?" he asked softly "she barely even looks at me any more"

"can you really blame her? She thought you changed for her, she really thought you cared about her"

"i do care about her, can you just, can you tell her everything I said to her I meant"

"why?"

"can you just do it?" he pleaded with him "please"

I sighed his eyes looked so confused and torn "ok"

"thank you"


	24. Chapter 24

I stood and watched as steph got annoyed at me and John for not performing the scene the way she wanted it to be.

"stop! Stop it! You must stop!" she stood up from her chair "you are bad actors, this is a terrible scene, you best have this sorted by tomorrow morning when we shoot for the segment" it's official, tomorrow is when we start our storyline we've just been practising for weeks now and they decided tomorrow we'll be the day we film it and it gets put out there for reactions. "ill see you in the morning" she said walking off.

I stood awkwardly as everyone dispersed and it was just me John and Kim left in the room.

"i cant believe we shoot tomorrow" I sat down and I caught him looking at me out the corner of my eye

"hey, it's gonna be ok" he said

Kim then strutted over "hey baby, since your getting off early you want to go buy some baby clothes" was she trying to rub this in my face

"what?" I looked up, he sounded confused

"you know that baby store a few streets away I was telling you about last night"

"oh with the baby clothes, I was so listening to that" John nodded "um, I would but, I really think I need to work on this tonight, we shoot tomorrow and we really need to get it right"

Kim nodded "oh, ok" she smiled and kissed him, as she did she opened her eyes and they locked with mine, great she sore me watching I turned my head away and made it look like I was looking around. She sneered at me before leaving.

John rubbed the back of his head "um, you ok?"

"yeah I guess" I stood up "what are we going to do about this segment huh?"

"i dunno" he looked at me

"well um, maybe if it had more heat"

"what do you mean?"

"your meant to be giving me a reason to give you another chance, your not going to just ask nicely"

John looked at me almost knowing where I was going with this "maybe I could grab you and kiss you, instead of just kissing you I have to really kiss you yanno?"

"yeah and maybe you could pick me up"

"yeah yeah then you could wrap your legs around my waist"

I smirked slightly "yeah I could do that"

"then I could slam you into the wall and take you with this animal like intensity"

* * *

><p>I was sat on the couch as mickie rode me, we were both sweaty and kissing each other like we've never kissed before, there was a hunger between us that I've only ever had with mickie. I pulled her chest to mine and held her body tightly as she rolled her hips on me her moans were mixed with my loud groan that I cried out as I violently reached my peak. Her hands were resting either side of my head as she moved her hips almost faster as she knew I was close. I kissed at any skin I could reach, my eyes squeezed shut as I reached the peak and went over the other side my body shuddered again as she came to a stop. She looked down at me our eyes met and we shared a sweet tender kiss. As we caught our breathe she leaned against me, our sweaty bodies pressed together.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I was sat chewing my thumb nervously, I looked up when eve and zack came into my hotel room slamming the door.

"do you have know self control?" zack questioned "i cant believe you slept with him again!"

"ok zack calm down" eve said

"calm down? Calm down? He's using her and she cant even see it"

I sighed "look, I've messed up, I know that but I really could do without you hating me for sleeping with him again believe me I already hate myself" I stood up and looked at him "and excuse me I do have self control" I put my hands on my hips

"oh really may I have one example where you've had self control and said no to having sex with john"

"yeah there was that yanno, time, when... no you may not" I said sitting back down

Eve sat next to me "look, maybe you should talk to steph and tell her you cant do this"

"no why should I?" I questioned

"because you fucked your co-worker" zack said bluntly

I looked at zack before continuing my conversation with eve "im not letting him ruin this great opportunity for me"

"but mickie, you clearly have feelings for him, this is dangerous"

Zack leaned forward "do you want me to talk to him?"

"what?" I asked him

"yeah we're kind of ok with each other now, I think he'd listen" zack nodded

"would you?" I asked softly "as much as a great opportunity for me I can't keep doing this it's messing my head up"

"yes because having sex with a fit body like that is so hard" kaitlyn said coming back from the bathroom

I looked at her and chuckled "there is someone inside that body"

"i am not concerned with what's inside, it's the outside that counts"

"isn't is what's on the inside that counts?" zack questioned

"yes but this is kaitlyn" eve chuckled

"you two would get on so well with your weight lifting thing"

"do you think I should go for it?" kaitlyn leaned forward

"no" I looked at her "he has a pregnant fiancée"

"that didnt stop you" she said sitting back

"wow"

She grinned at me "i love you"

"mmhmm, you best do" I smiled at her

"how the hell did zack know that saying and not you?" eve questioned kaitlyn, a bit late there eve I chuckled to myself

"because I have you" he smiled at her, they kissed

"yeah, he wants sex" I nodded at kaitlyn who nodded back

"shut up" zack said shoving me playfully, he stood up "anyways ive got business to take care off"

"Don't get yourself beat up" kaitlyn called after him not taking her eyes off the TV.

"so um, you want to go out tonight?" eve asked

"i dunno" I shrugged standing up to go to the kitchenette

"oh come on" eve chased after me "please, we haven't been out for months!"

"im not really in the mood" I opened my bottle of water looking at her

"it'll take your mind off john"

"im not thinking about john"

"it's better than sitting around here moping like a love sick puppy"

I raised my eyebrows at her "i am not a love sick puppy"

"erm, babe" I looked as aj and kaitlyn walked in "you do have love sick puppy tendencies"

"that's it" I snapped putting my water back in the fridge "i am going to my bedroom, I am getting ready, you best be ready in an hour because we are going out to party like we've never partied before" I said before storming off to my room, love sick puppy my ass! I'll show them! pfft!


	26. Chapter 26

John was stood at the bar with his beer bottle watching as Mickie danced with another man john couldn't have a problem with it but he did, he had a massive problem with it. You could tell by his face.

* * *

><p>Watching his hands travelling over her body, i was so jealous i just wanted to take her away from him take her back to a hotel room and show her she was mine. But of course i couldn't because she wasn't mine and i was engaged with a baby on the way! But it got to much so I stormed over there.<p>

* * *

><p>"john!" Mickie said forcefully when he stopped dragging her away "what the hell?"<p>

"you were making out with him!"

"yeah and? I am allowed!" Mickie put her hands on her hips, when john didn't say anything Mickie tried to urge him to explain him self "john! You cant drag me like that and just stand and stare at me"

John just brushed around her walked back towards his friends that were visiting from home, his parents and sister were here also but they had stayed in a hotel room with Kim. So I've been told anyways i try not to listen to talking in the locker rooms for the most part it tends to not be true or greatly exaggerated.

Mickie was so confused she turned to watch him walk away "your a freak you know that right!" she called after him

I walked up to her "what was that about?"

"yanno what eve, i have no clue!" she looked at me "anyways, you want another drink?"

"um, no, I think im gonna go meet up with zack" she gave me a look "yes, tonight is the night"

"ooooh" she smirked poking me

I rolled my eyes "shut up it's not that big of a deal"

"it's a huge deal, and besides if it's not a big deal why are you so nervous"

I shrugged "you only have that first time with someone once, I want it to be right"

She smiled softly "you'll be fine, go"

"are you sure?" I asked her

She nodded "go"

* * *

><p>I was sat at the bar when he sat next to me "what?" I asked sipping my beer<p>

"your angry at me aren't you"

"well yeah, we were on then we were off then we were on and now we're back off again, I cant deal with all this confusion"

"well don't worry, me and you aren't going to happen again" he looked at me as I turned my head to him

"you and me?" I questioned "i was talking about our storyline, I know you told steph to call it off"

John sighed "we can't differentiate from the acting and the real life, it's dangerous"

"not to sound like a bitch, it's dangerous for you, not me, I have nothing to loose" I sipped my beer again "let's face it, we were going to fuck things up whether things happened or not"

"so, you and zack are friends now I hear" he asked, he looked down picking at the label on his beer.

"yeah, he's a cool guy, since he ditched Rosa, he's settled down and he's not an ass any more, he's actually a really sweet guy"

"rub it in"

"what?" I asked I chuckled shaking my head "just leave me alone John, my life doesn't revolve around you"


	27. Chapter 27

I was walking down the corridor slightly drunk, I was still aware of my surroundings and could walk in a straight line so I was ok.

I stopped outside zacks room to take my shoes off that were killing me when a loud thud came against the door.

"sweet Jesus" I backed away "eves getting some hot lovin' to-night" I chuckled to myself

* * *

><p>I was getting back to my hotel room with my sister when mickie stumbled around the corner, I chuckled "you ok there?" I asked<p>

"fine" she said flopping her hand at me and kept walking

"um, aren't you best making sure she gets back to her room ok" my sister said to me

"ooh Kim would, hate! That idea" mickie then sniggered pointing towards us leaning against the wall opposite us.

I looked at lily "Kim sort of hates mickie"

"i hate her to" mickie snapped towards me

"it's a mutual thing" I nodded at lily

"why?" lily asked

John sighed "it's a long story"

"not that long" mickie mumbled

"will you shut up" I snapped at her

"ooh, touch a nerve" she asked slurring her words at me "god forbid your family find out golden boy isn't so golden"

"what's she talking about?" lily asked

"she's drunk, ignore her" John said staring towards mickie

"look I don't care what the problem with you her and Kim is, just make sure she gets back ok" lily opened the door "those men down there look suspicious"

I looked over my shoulder as she closed the door, she was right, I also didn't like the way they were looking towards mickie. "come on" I said softly coaxing mickie with me.

* * *

><p>I was sat on my couch looking at him, he looked at me with sympathy written on his face, did I look as sad as I felt.<p>

"why are you here?" I asked softly

"making sure your ok" he spoke back softly

"like you care" I looked away, looking towards the kitchenette

"I've always cared" I looked down "you were drunk, I didn't want anything happening to you"

"no im just not allowed to be with anyone else am I john" I looked up at him, and he averted his eyes from mine "why are you allowed someone and im not, why don't you want me to be happy?"

"i do" he shifted his feet nervously as he looked everywhere bar at me "i just, I wanted to be the one making you happy, it kills me seeing another man making you smile"

"and you think it's easy for me seeing you with Kim"

"that's different"

"how?" I asked standing up and going onto the balcony and sitting on a chair.

* * *

><p>After a while I heard the door slide open "surprised you've not left" I said looking over my shoulder slightly.<p>

He sat down "it's different because when your seen to be with a guy, everyone talks about it, it's all I ever hear about, no one talks about me and Kim"

"oh so I can never be with anyone because it pisses you off that people talk about it"

"no it pisses me off the fact someone is making you feel things I want to make you feel"

"oh so it's all about sex then"

John sighed "no, I meant, forget it" he looked down then away

"feelings?" I questioned he looked up at me "you never had feelings"

"that's not true"

"whatever John, just leave, this is pointless" I sighed when he didn't move


	28. Chapter 28

I (john's mother) opened the hotel room door and me and Kim walked in to the room, and Kim broke into tears when she sore the baby grows sat on the coffee table.

"oh im so sorry I forgot they were there"

"I've lost it, I've lost my baby" she sobbed and I pulled her in and held her as she cried, i wondered where my son was, his fiancée needed him, he didnt even know she had lost the baby. He'd be crushed when he found out, it's all he spoke about to me, how he would need me around the first few days to teach him how to look after his baby. His baby would only get the best, nothing less.

* * *

><p>Eve sighed as she sat down across from me in the coffee shop we had met up in "he's not the man who you think he is mickie" she said to me "you've got to get over him"<p>

"I've tried" I said softly, I nodded "believe me I have, you know I've tried everything, but, it's like he has dug this little whole in my brain and I cant get him out of there" I looked down at my coffee "I don't want to feel like this, I hate myself for letting him in and making me feel this way but I cant just change how I feel about him"

"well your going to have to mickie, he's set a date mickie, she is pregnant, it's never going to happen for you to" eve said softly I looked up at her "and whether he likes you dating or not your going to have to, you cant just sit around for the rest of your life because he doesn't want you dating"

"i know that"

"babe, I don't think you do, I think your sat waiting for him to come back again, don't let him use you, have some self pride mickie"

I sighed, I knew she was right "come on, we should go meet the guys" I stood up, I then looked at her "no"

"oh come on he's a great guy"

"no"

* * *

><p>I walked onto john's bus to find him sleeping on it "um dude?" I asked<p>

he stirred "go away zack"

"what are you doing here?"

"this is my bus I should be asking you" he asked his eyes still firmly shut

"i cant find my back up boots anywhere, im thinking I may have left them here" I said walking around his bus trying to see if I could see them. "so, trouble in paradise"

"no, I got in late last night and didn't want to disturb Kim so I slept here" He sat up as he yawned.

"wow" I said l looked at him "runs a tight ship huh"

"dont zack" he stood up

"what?" I said "all im saying is she must be strict if you cant even go into your own hotel room"

He looked at me "here" he held my boots to me

"thanks" I took them, we still weren't as close as we once were there was this wedge we couldn't seem to get rid of. "ill be going then" I said before leaving the bus with a sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

"why did it have to happen?" she asked me, tears running down her face, it was the next morning and John still wasn't back so I was comforting his fiancée which he was meant to be doing, he was meant to mourning with her.

I shook my head as I held her hand "i don't know"

"is it my fault"

I looked her "Kim no, of course not"

"what if it was something I did"

"the doctor said he doesn't know why it happened, it's just one of those things, there was nothing you could of done to prevent this"

"we wanted a boy" she said softly "our little boy" she started to cry again, there wasn't anything I could say to make this situation less painful for her. All I could do was be there for her.

"sweet, your going to have to call John, he needs to know"

"no" she said forcefully wiping her tears

"you have to tell him"

"i cant tell him"

"i know it's hard"

"no you don't understand I cant"

"Kim"

"now that I've lost the baby, he'll leave me"

"dont be stupid"

"no he will, he was only with me because of the baby, now that it's gone he'll leave"

"of course he's not going to leave you, he loves you" I said softly

"oh no he doesn't" she shook her head

"of course he does"

"he's been sleeping with that diva mickie james"

"what?" I was in complete shock.

"i sore them, on the couch in his locker room after every one left, I forgot my purse I went back and they were having sex on the couch" she wiped more of her tears

I was so disappointed in John right now, we all knew he had cheated, we knew she had as well but now they were engaged and had a baby on the way we all thought they'd stop all that and get serious about one another. "no matter what he's done he still needs to know"

* * *

><p>I was stood talking to Ted Dibiase, he's just a friend of mine but eve seems to want us to be more.<p>

"so uh, eve and zack are going pretty good" Cody Rhodes said coming over picking up his water bottle, they'd all been playing basketball, so, sweaty.

"so uh, you coming this party Vince is throwing next week" Ted asked sipping his water looking at me

I nodded "probably yeah" I shrugged "i need to find something to wear first"

"im sure you have some pretty dress you can wear micks" Cody chuckled throwing an arm around me

I smiled "im sure I could buy something"

"there is no way you need to any more clothes, it was only yesterday you were complaining you were running out of room in your suitcase and cant wait to get home to be able to leave some clothes there"

I shrugged "im a girl, shopping is a compulsion" I nodded chuckling at there faces

"hey man" Ted said slapping hands with John, I folded my arms and stood awkwardly, as the boys chatted, I caught bits and all I could gather from the conversation was he never went to his hotel room he stayed on his bus last night.

"argument?" Cody asked

John shook his head "no, I went out, I didn't get back here til late I didn't want to disturb her"

He was in fact back at the hotel for midnight, he was up in my room until three, we barely spoke, we just, sat together.


	30. Chapter 30

I opened my hotel room door and Kim was stood there, she looked like she had been crying "where's John?" she asked

"i don't know"

"You must do" she barged into my hotel room door, If she wasn't pregnant I swear to god

"fine, look, but your making a fool of yourself he's not here" I sighed as I shut the door "why would he be?" she searched the whole of my hotel room then came back into the room from my bedroom "i told you he wasn't here"

"he must be"

"well, why don't you check under the couch or behind the cushion"

"do not mock me" she shouted at me "i know you've been sleeping with each other behind my back"

"what?" I raised my voice

"i sore you! I sore you in his locker room on the couch!"

"that was a mistake"

"did he tell you he loved you"

"Kim your being ridiculous now"

"your taking him from me, you've got your claws in and your taking him"

"I swear to you, nothing else has happened"

"how long has it been going on? Did it ever stop from your week fling, has he been faithful to me since we got back together"

"yeah he has"

"i don't believe you"

"well, it's true"

"you still want him admit it"

"no"

"liar"

"i dont"

"admit it!"

"alright, alright, yes then alright then yeah, I want John"

"i knew it"

"but he chooses you, after that night I got a text the next morning, he asked steph to stop our storyline, he chose you Kim, not me, because your giving him something I will never be able to so don't you even worry about it Kim he's all yours" she went to walk away but stumbled slightly "you alright?" I asked reaching out to her

"stay away from me" she shouted gasping

I went after her, I followed her until she got to the stair well in the hotel. "Kim wait"

She turned to me "he says your name in his sleep"

"what?" I was so confused

"and im going to make sure he never looks at you ever again"

"Kim what are you-" I stopped dead when she threw herself down the stairs. I stood as her body lay contorted at the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't moving, I was scared to check if she was even breathing. I didnt know what to do.

At least people will believe me know that she's a nut job, your hardly sane if you through yourself down the stairs, pregnant as well oh my god! The baby.

I rushed down the stairs as I pulled out my phone, I hate her but I wasn't just going to leave her there. She and or the baby could die, I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of them and I just walked away. I could never live with myself either.


	31. Chapter 31

I rushed into her hospital room "oh my god Kim are you ok?" I asked leaning down and kissing her

she nodded weakly "i will be"

"ok, good what about the baby, that's ok to right?" I asked looking at my mother then back to Kim

she shook her head tearing up "no, John I lost the baby"

"oh Kim" I leaned down to hug her "what happened?"

"i ran into mickie in the stair well" she said as I sat down holding her hand as she teared up "she started shouting these things at me, and, and, she pushed me"

"she what?" I asked shocked

"she pushed me down the stairs and killed our baby" she sobbed

I let go of her hand leaning on the bed running a hand down my face, I couldn't believe mickie would do that. "are you sure?" I asked

she looked at me "you don't believe me? It's because it's her isn't it"

"no, Kim, I didnt mean" I put my head in my hands giving up on attempting to explain myself "my heads mashed, I cant believe we've lost the baby"

"it'll be ok john" Kim took my hand "we can have another"

"it's not the point" I looked at her "just because we can have another doesn't make what she did right"

Kim sighed "baby, relax, and go"

"why?" I asked

"Your going to be late for your show, ill be fine I have your mother with me"

* * *

><p>My plan officially worked, make John hate mickie, I looked at his mother I sighed "oh don't look at me like that" I said<p>

"she didnt even push you did she" she asked

I sighed "what do you think?" I snapped at her "of course she did, look this way, I know John is mine know, she doesn't have the chance to take him from me any more because he hates her" I looked at her "who would you rather your son be with me, or, that thing that would sleep with a man knowing his had a pregnant fiancée"

She nodded looking away "i suppose your right"

"i am, trust me, this way it's for the best" I lay back and looked up at the ceiling, I felt her looking at me but I know her, she wont say anything, after I told her what he and mickie did, she hates mickie. John's sister was quite a feisty girl and when she finds out mickie will be lucky to walk if she ever gets her hands on her. Lily never sees the wrong in me, so she will also be on my side, and John adores his sister so he would be always back her, and he always backs me, so mickie doesn't stand a chance of convincing him that im lying.

"im going for a coffee" John's mother stood up and left.

* * *

><p>I was sat in the coffee shop in the hospital debating whether to tell John what I am thinking or not, I know the real Kim, she's not the nicest of people and there relationship is a joke with the constant cheating on each other.<p>

"mum" I looked up when lily sat down "what did the doctor say?"

"she lost the baby" I said softly

I could see lily didnt know what she say, she was only 24, even I don't know what to say to that and im much older.

"Apparently, john's cheated on her with a diva, recently, when he knew she was pregnant" I looked up "that same diva was meant to of pushed her down the stairs causing the miscarriage"

"you don't believe her do you?"

I nodded then shrugged "i dunno what to think" I hate pretending that I don't know Kim had already lost the baby but, my head was every where I don't know what to do for the best.

"what diva is it?" lily asked

"mickie james?"

lily looked at me "i was talking to her yesterday" she said "she seemed genuinely happy for John"

"according to Kim, she's very bitter"


	32. Chapter 32

Ted and Mickie walked into the arena "thank you for dinner" he smiled at her

"wait what? I didn't pay I thought you paid" she said to him

"So apparently we just don't pay for food any more" they both laughed, how could she laugh after what she did to Kim and our baby.

"hey man" Ted smiled

"how could you do that?" I snapped at mickie

"it was an honest mistake john"

"how could you just walk away?" I asked

"pretty easily" she nodded chuckling

"this isn't funny you killed my baby"

"wait what?" she asked "how did me forgetting to pay for dinner kill your baby"

"you pushing Kim down a flight of stairs killed our baby, I cant believe you would do that"

"i didn't" she said to me

"oh yeah likely story mickie I know your jealous that im with her and not you"

"i um, I think im going to go" Ted walked away

"i cant believe you'd make that crap up just because I went out with Ted, are you that against me dating that you would make up something so sick as that"

"this isn't about you and me" I snapped at her as people began watching "this is about the fact my fiancée lost my baby because you pushed her down a flight of stairs"

"i didnt" she shouted at me "why are you saying this?"

"because you did!"

"i never" she shouted at me getting teary eyed "i cant believe you of all people really think I would that"

I looked her dead in the eye "stay away me, I hate you for this, the day I let you on my bus is the day I want to go back and start over, I wish I never got involved with you"

She nodded as a tear ran down her face "and she told you I did this did she"

"yeah"

"figures" she wiped her tears, she looked in the eyes

"i should kill you mickie" I said to her I was so angry with her right now

"no, right, she was in a complete state she came to my hotel room looking for you and I told her how you chose her because of the baby"

"and that's why you pushed her down the stairs"

"no, no! She is lying to you I never laid a finger on her!"

"you pushed her! She fell! And now my baby is dead" I then walked away leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>I sat at kim's bedside, she was still in the hospital "im not going to ask you how you are, did you sleep?"<p>

"yeah, but only because they gave me something"

"ive um, got you a change of clothes" I was looking towards her and it was like she knew what I was thinking

"i don't want to hear it"

"i haven't said anything"

"yeah but your thinking it, if John thinks that mickie killed the baby-"

"Kim I know why you said it, but If he finds out that you lied"

"but he wont! Will he! Not unless you tell him, it's going to be her word against mine"

"your putting me in a really difficult position, it was so hard for me to lie to lily before"

"you have got to keep quiet! It's going to be the end of me and John If you dont"


	33. Chapter 33

John helped me into our hotel room "Kim" lily stood up "im so sorry to hear what happened"

"thanks" I said softly with a rhy smiled

"here let me take your coat" John spoke softly taking it off

"cheers baby" I sat down and John sat next to me putting an arm around me

"im still reeling from what you told me" john's father spoke "it was a deliberate push"

"yep" I nodded "from behind as I was walking down the sitars"

"and she thought if you lost the baby she would get john"

"she's insane" John spoke holding me close

His father sat down "it makes you wonder if the police should be informed"

"that's a point" John pointed at him nodding

"no" they looked at me and I sighed "it's not going to bring the baby back Is it"

"no no but if she caused the death"

"mike" I said softly "just leave it, they'll make me talk about" I began crying "and I don't think I could do that"

"ssh" John held me close again "it's ok, we wont tell the police" as John held me my eyes locked with sues, his mother. "mum get that" he said when there was a knock at the door

* * *

><p>I stood up when I heard her voice "Kim in"<p>

"yes she is but I dont" mickie then appeared from around the corner

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"ive come to find out why you've lied"

"mickie I think you best leave" sue said to mickie stood in front of me

"i will as soon as I get an answer"

"just get out" I snapped at her

she looked towards john's mother "has she told you this tale that I pushed her down the stairs, I was the one that called the ambulance, she would of died as well if it wasn't for me" she looked back at me "why are you doing this?"

"just go will you, you've caused enough trouble as it is"

"come on it's a simple enough question"

"it's not as if you've had chance to have john"

"right, so it's to get me out the picture once and for all" she looked at me and sue was looking at me "yeah that's it isn't it, you sore a chance and you took it, you know Kim you didnt need to do that, John had made it quite clear who he had chosen, so even by your twisted standards-"

"just get out" I snapped at her

the front door opened and shut "what the hell are you doing here?" John's voice asked coming back with his sister and father from getting us some food

she leaned forward "your an evil evil bitch"

"yeah well at least he chose me" I whispered to her

She chuckled softly "yeah because, it's not your bed he was in every night was it the past few years, it was a different girls every night, the difference with me, it was just a little to close to home for you"

"get out" I snapped once again

"leave" John grabbed her arm

"im going" mickie pulled away from him "remember the saying, once a cheater always a cheater just because you are pregnant or you've had a miscarriage, he will still cheat, he doesn't care about anyone" she looked at him "all he cares about is the next time he can get laid"


	34. Chapter 34

Kim was sat reading a magazine in the hotel room mike had took John out for a drink to calm him down and lily was in the shower

I sat down in front of her "So an innocent women get's her name dragged through the mud all because of you" I asked her

She closed her magazine and looked at me "She was a scum bag already, this wont make much difference"

"You heard what mickie said, you had already won, you didnt need to lie about something like this" I spoke "it was uncalled for"

"Talks cheap"

"Yeah well you'd know" I mumbled looking away from her, I couldn't bare to look at her

"Sue, she was sniffing around him like a mongrel dog there's no guarantee he wouldn't of cheated with her again"

"Well if he puts it about so much why do you want him" I snapped at her

"Because he's mine, and I love him more than anything else this way he'll never go back with her, I don't think you understand, if I lost john"

"What?" I urged when she suddenly stopped talking

"He's my life, it wouldn't be worth living without him" she suddenly had a soft side

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I've lost my baby sue, if I lost John as well" she shook her head looking away, why do I feel sorry for this women after the lies she's come out with.

"You've still got your family"

"That's not enough" she snapped at me, she does a lot of that

"People start again"

"Your not listening, if I loose John I loose everything, just don't ever tell him the truth ok"

* * *

><p>"how you feeling?" zack asked me as I sat on the couch in his room, with a cup of coffee, eve was hear but she had barely spoken to me since I told her the rumours going around.<p>

"how would you feel if you've been accused of pushing a pregnant women down the stairs" I looked at him, he seemed genuinely upset for me

"We don't believe that happened, we don't think anyone else will believe it either" he looked up at me

"there going to hear her juicy version then my boring one and I don't need to guess which one they'll believe" I sighed sipping my drink

"not if they have any sense"

"yanno it doesn't matter if I do the right thing or the wrong thing because it all fucks up in the end, I am just programmed for disaster" ive not exactly had a good track record with men, they all seem to end and they all seem to end because of something ive done or something to do with me.

"that's not true" eve spoke looking at me

"Why does she hate me so much" I asked softly, not to anyone in particular,

"you will get over this"

"dream on zack" I rested my head back and stared into space, this will be hanging over me for years. She had officially ruined my life to make hers the fairytale she wanted.


	35. Chapter 35

"that's it im calling the police" I heard John say as he came through the door with his father, so much for my husband trying to calm him down

"why what's going on?"

"She's walking around out there like nothing's happened" he said pointing back behind himself

"no no don't do that" Kim said from her position on the couch

"no, my dad's right they should know she shouldn't be allowed on the streets she's dangerous"

"i don't want them involved"

"im not having her walking around being a constant reminder of what she's done"

"john I don't want you to do it" she raised her voice at him "ok?... listen, im under enough stress as it is, I don't want the police snooping around putting me under more stress and if it goes to court it'll be hanging over us for a lot longer, I just want to move on with my life"

"maybe your right" he said sitting down "she needs telling though"

* * *

><p>I opened my hotel room door and sighed "if you've come to have a go, don't, because I don't think I can take much more"<p>

"ok then why are you coming around to my hotel room shouting at my grieving fiancée"

"i went around to ask her why she lied and now I know, it's to get me out the picture so she can reign you in for good, John, listen to me" I looked him in the eyes "i did not push her, you know how I feel about children, I would never do anything to harm one"

"yeah well you've got her to thank that we haven't got the police involved"

"Well of course she doesn't want the police involved, they'll know she's lying"

"look just stay away! From her from me from my family"

"i do work in the same place John I will see them"

"yeah well we don't associate with child murders so we'll stay clear don't you worry about that"

"how can you believe her?"

"mickie, ill never believe you so drop it, it's over, me you the lot, for good" he pulled my door open and left slamming it shut behind him

* * *

><p>I pulled my door open and stood there was my sister, with everything going on I totally forgot she was due to come on the road with me for a little while.<p>

"are you ok?" she asked coming in closing the door

"haven't you heard, yeah um, your looking at a child killer"

"what?" she asked me

"kim's saying that I pushed her down the stairs and that I caused her to miscarry her baby" I began crying once again "and, John believes her" I moved to sit on the couch "he thinks that I could do that"

"well I dont" my sister said to me "do you want me to deal with her?" she was always feisty my little sister

"um, no, beating up a grieving mother isn't really going to win me back the sympathy vote" I rubbed my eyes dry

"john's just upset, once he thinks about it"

"no" I shook my head at her "no, he's never going to believe me"

"well If he's stupid enough to believe kim's lies then it's his luck out" I heard her sigh "im not standing here while she does this"

"nicki wait" I ran after her


	36. Chapter 36

"who the hell are you?" John sneered at a women when he pulled the door open "oh great" he said seeing mickie arrive "it's with you"

"look this cant go on any more" nicki shouted at him "she hasn't done anything wrong"

"how would you feel if someone pushed you down a set of stairs killing your baby" John then looked at mickie "im sorry did I not make my self clear I don't want you anywhere near me"

"well leave then, she's not the one that's lying" the girl who looked a lot like mickie said

"i really think you should go" my husband said to mickie going to the door

"i didn't do anything" mickie raised her voice "this has got to stop" mickie barged into the room "Kim" she got in front of her "this isn't about John any more, I couldn't give a crap about him any more but please don't do this" she begged tears building up in her eyes

"just get her away from me" Kim spoke when John came to her side

"i understand what your going through, god knows I do, but you want someone to blame it isn't me, this isn't my fault, it isn't any body's fault please you just you have got to tell the truth, im begging you, please"

"john" Kim said to John

"leave mickie, you can pick up your Oscar on the way out and leave us alone"

"tell them Kim!"

"woah woah" lily turned up "hang on love, do you really think she needs this after what she's been through"

"what about what mickie's been through" the girl spoke up

"nicki, don't" mickie said to the girl

"what's mickie's been through? She hasn't lost a kid"

"yeah she has" the girl called nicki snapped "what none of you lot know is that mickie's had 5 miscarriage's, mickie cant have children so for you to stand there and think she would harm an unborn child is ludicrous"

"funny how that's only being brought up now" my son sneered "probably lying"

"mickie isn't that sick to lie about something like that ass hole" nicki looked at him "dont even get me started on you, all mickie did in this situation was fall for a man she believed to be single, it's not her fault he was engaged with a baby on the way and just didnt tell her because he wanted to big up his ego by fucking the one women on the roster that wasn't throwing herself at him" she scowled at John "you two deserve each other, your sick for making this up and you" she pointed at John "your standing by her now, give it a few weeks when she goes home, you'll be back to having a different women every night, I know your type, she's just your safety net, a women to go home to"

"Get out" John growled at her

"Seems ive hit a nerve" nicki stepped to him "don't worry we're going" she looked to Kim "one day, your lie will come out, you lost a baby for god sake, that should be more important to you than one upping mickie" she took the girls hand "dont worry we're going, you can tell your little guard dog to heal"

"hey" lily shouted as they left, I stared towards Kim, this situation just got worse. I hope all this was worth it.


	37. Chapter 37

I was backstage at raw when she began walking towards me "mickie" I said

"what?" she was very emotional "i haven't done anything im just walking"

"i know" I said softly

"can you just leave me alone please" she cried "im really not in the mood"

"i thought I told you to stay away" John said coming out his locker room, it seemed he failed to noticed she was crying

"John, can't you see she's upset" I said to my son going to the women who refused my gesture, which I don't blame her

"So would you be if you had to carry what she did around on her shoulders"

"how can you believe her? I don't, I don't get it, this is a women who intimidated Lucy to the point she asked to go home because she was that scared to be here in case she ran into her" mickie said, she seemed determined to get her name cleared about this, which for Kim, wasn't a good thing

"that's not the truth"

"what?"

"she was pushing her, she told her politely loads of times to stop whatever she was doing"

"oh my god you are so brainwashed" she raised her voice at him, they seemed to forget that people were coming and going "wow, or are you so far down the line you don't want to believe the truth"

"there's nothing more to say to each other" he said

"john" she shouted him and he stopped in his tracks, he seemed torn, she got in front of him and put her body against his cupping his face "look at me, you know me better than most people, you know the real me, you've seen sides to me I've let no one else see, look at me, look me in the eyes and tell me if you really believe that I could do that to your baby" tears escaped her eyes and travelled down her face as he looked into my eyes

"i know deep down" he took her hands from his face, I closed my eyes he really believed Kim he took a step back "you've never forgiven me for having you as my bit on the side, so yeah, I think it's pay back, I think you were jealous I think you were angry, and I think you thought well if I cant have a kid then he can't either"

"thank you" she croaked out through her tears "thank you very much for that, because you've suddenly made things a whole lot clearer" she walked past him knocking into him and walked back towards the locker rooms with determination as she wiped her tears.


	38. Chapter 38

I was in the ring wrestling the miz, I looked up the ramp as the crowd cheered, mickie was walking down the ramp, what was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't scripted, she would get herself fired doing this.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at her when she got on the apron by the corner "Your not supposed to be out here get lost"

"i know things" she said, she had a look in her eye, I've never seen before, I looked at the envelope she was holding, I went to grab it but she pulled it out my reach "your shiny new life partner is a liar" she said before letting me take the envelope. I opened the envelope and peered in, I snapped my head up to mickie.

I found myself being rolled up by miz, he was meant to win, just not this way, he must of used his initiative and used this sudden outburst by mickie. I shuffled back into a corner as miz slid out the ring and moved past mickie celebrating with Alex Riley. "where did you get this?" I yelled towards her looking into the envelope once again

"i have my sources" she said

* * *

><p>I looked at mickie's sister who was stood nearby us, looking at another screen at what was going on, Kim seemed nervous. And so she should be. I looked at my son's face, he seemed to have many emotions going around his body as he glanced from what was in the envelope to mickie many times.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked up as I packed my stuff, he was stood in my door, I chose to ignore him, he can't just decide when I am allowed to be near him or not. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly, I heard him sigh "Don't ignore me"<p>

"I'm allowed to talk to king John now am I?" I asked putting my bag on my shoulder

He sighed once again, he looked up at me "Where did you get her medical record from?" which showed Kim was admitted for having a miscarriage and then admitted for falling down the stairs

"You won't believe me, you never do" he looked at me and waited for me to answer his question, it was like he couldn't be bothered arguing any more "I woke up this morning and it had been pushed under my door"

I watched as he nodded "I um, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I just knew how much you hated me for what I did and I thought that was your way of punishing me" he rubbed his head "I know I can never make this up to you and I've probably shot any chance I did have with you out the window but I just wanted you to know, it will always be you" he then walked out as i sighed


	39. Chapter 39

as a change ;P i think im going to let you lot finish this story for me :D write me a one-shot, the length doesn't matter, and write the ending to the story for me :D im interested to see if anyone thinks of an ending other than john and Mickie ultimately ending up together anyways ;)

Send me it if you do decide to, and i'll upload it here as a chapter with your name at the top for everyone else to read also :)


	40. shanell313 's oneshot

_**All credit goes to shanell313, all I did was copy and paste and spell check ;P some words are spelt differently in other countries I think lol I had to have them spelt the way I was taught to spell them :D sorry!**_

Mickie point of view

I woke up once again I seen flowers and stuff animals at my door , John been sending them for months , I know he's sorry but what if EVERY TIME me and him get into it he will just run back to his old ways , i love John , but what he did to me was cruel , I never felt so much Hurt in my life . It'll take me awhile to forgive him , then my phone started to ring I looked at it , it was John . I was debating if I wanted to answer or not ? But I took too long the phone stop ringing . He called again.

John point of view

Hello ...? I said hoping she answers Hey . She said in a soft voice she sound broke down and everything , but I'm happy she answered I just smiled . Did you get my things I sent ? I asked softly Yeaaa thanks . She said I was about to say something but she cut me off John I love you but what you did was cruel worst few months in my life , no I don't hate you , it's just I'm scared to trust you again , me and you had this on and off relationship , then you did that and you want me to forgive you , if we switch sides would you really forgive me that fast ? She said sound like she was crying , Mickie I ... Then she cut me off I know John you didn't mean no harm , but if you loved me you would know me saying i would kill a unborn child that hurt knowing I had 5 , John I have to go . She hung up... She was right , what I blamed her for i knew ( the finance name) took acting class I didn't even think about getting her records , I felt really bad I just don't know how to make it up to her . There was a knock on the door ,"come in " I said it was randy Orton " hey man they put me back on raw " he said , I was happy to see my best friend I was I was to depressed about the Mickie thing , " dude i **ed things up " what you mean you **ed things up " I told him everything I know he was mad him and mickie was like brother and sister " dude , really " he said kinda mad " look i know i **ed up but it's not my fault , I was love blind , im trying everything I can randy I love her I really do. "

Zack Ryder point of view

Me and eve was walking to Mickie room , she haven't came out since was she did to John , I know she lonely so eve decided to go see her we was at her door , we knocked on her door , then we heard mickie , " if it's from John cena just leave it at the door " she said kinda sad me and eve looked at each other " no it me and zack " i said , she unlocked the door and opened it she looked like she haven't slept for days , I can't imagine how John looks " come in sorry for the Presents " she said , yeah it was lots of presents , gift bags , clothes , shoes , bears , chocolate , everything . " John sent this " zack asked looking around , " yep " she said plotting on the couch . " have you talked to John ?" eve asked . " yeah only this morning " she said softly , looking down at her hands . There was a knock at the door ? " if it's from John cena , leave it at the door " she said " it's me" a voice said Mickie jumped up , and opened the door she was so happy " randy " she said hugging him . Then she opened her eyes behind him it was John , she let go of randy " come in " she said to them both

No one point of view

It was an awkward silence in the room , then eve broke it " John how you been ?" she asked him , he was looking a Mickie who was looking down , " horrible , like something missing from my life and I know I can't get her back " he said a tear rolled down his face , nobody in the room ever say John cry before . Mickie still was still looking down , at the stuff animal John got her . " Mickie " randy said she looked at him , " what you have to say that " he asked her she had a look on her face , they never saw before they didn't know what to expect she signed " look John I told you how I felt and what I think this morning , nothing more , I love you I don't hate you but things happen for a reason right , you told me I will always be the one , what the hell that suppose to mean if I was suppose to be the one ,You wouldn't hurt me like you did , this what we doing " she said pointing at herself and him " is not health for me and the baby " then she stopped and realised what she said and went to leave everybody in the room had a blank look on they face " how you get pregnant ? " John said softly , " the last time we slept together , yes I'm a couple months she said she had on a big sweatshirt on she lift her shirt up and she looked 3 months at least . " Mickie you haven't had sleep in like a couple days that's not healthy " eve said to her , " it's not healthy for me to cry myself to sleep ether " she said crying looking at John , john got on his knees and Put his head on Mickie stomach and begged for forgiveness " Mickie I promise I will never hurt you , I want to be there for my baby , I'll never let you too go no matter what Mickie please take me back please ," John had tears in his eyes some rolled down his face " Mickie I love you I want to spend my life with you , you not like the other girls , you stayed by My side I don't know what I would do with out you " he said Mickie wiped his tears and got on her knees and kissed him " John I love you too " she said " yes I forgive you " she said smiling


End file.
